


redacted agenda

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Bladder Control, Brief mention of scars, Emotions, Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reconciliation, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Sounding, Spanking, Teasing, Wax Play, What Have I Done, accidental business espionage, corporate Yuzuru, ibara has a tough day but he should be okay...eventually anyway, intern Hokuto, office interludes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: Hokuto is set up in an accidental bout of espionage when someone asks him to photograph Yuzuru's office. What follows is Yuzuru's very capable handling of such a breach of business ethics.Chapter 1 - Yuzuhokke: Hokuto gets called into Yuzuru's office to learn a lesson.Chapter 2 - Ibara's visit part 1.Chapter 3 - Ibara's visit part 2, first spin of the wheel.Chapter 4 - Ibara's second and third spins.





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about a leather chair that nobody quite admitted to was how it appealed to all manner of fantasies. It was easy enough to say the chair was a statement piece or a good investment - and those might well be true.  But it was an incomplete truth at best.

When Yuzuru Fushimi sat in one for instance, it was difficult to remember the joys of high-end furniture as anything other than secondary. It was far more important to consider the way the material might feel on heated skin or the agonizing mortification of having to clean it under his unwavering gaze because you’d dirtied it.

Hokuto Hidaka was trying not to think about that as Yuzuru finished his phone call. Yuzuru’s phone voice was deceptive. It was light and danced over the conversation in a polite, professional manner. It allowed no hint of the dangerous way he was backing his opponent into a corner. Hokuto tried not to fidget as he listened, knowing from prior experience that Yuzuru was going to get what he wanted.

When Yuzuru disconnected the call and turned his attention to Hokuto, it was as if the world had narrowed down to the two of them.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries, Yuzuru smiled at him and asked a seemingly simple question.

“Hidaka-sama, remind me how long you’ve been interning with us please?”

It always threw Hokuto, how this high-ranking businessman still used that honorific for those he interacted with.  In Hokuto’s case, he supposed it was a courtesy done for his family connections.

Still, he swallowed a bit nervously. He somehow thought that Yuzuru knew this answer already.

“I just finished my third month here, sir.” Hokuto was still in university and he’d gotten this highly competitive internship spot after a grueling round of paperwork, interviews, and he suspected a few behind-the-scenes phone calls from his parents and professors.

“And you’re enjoying the work so far? You’re happy here?”

Hokuto nodded. “Everyone has been very kind and I am learning a lot.”

Yuzuru nodded and settled back into his chair and crossed his legs as he watched Hokuto for a moment. When he spoke again, his tone was pleasant and praising.

“Your supervisor speaks highly of the work you’ve done. He’s prepared to hire you immediately upon graduation if you like.”

Hokuto’s eyes flew wide and his surprise was sincere. He was at an obvious loss for words and Yuzuru’s smile was a genuine one.

“That shocks you? Sakuma-sama is a bit unorthodox, but he has truly been impressed with how you’ve worked with his team. He says you’re willing to take feedback and that you learned to work with the twins in a short time. We’ve had many interns, Hidaka-sama. Very few earn Sakuma-sama’s approval.”

Picking up a pen that Hokuto knew cost more than his entire suit, Yuzuru twirled the sleek silver instrument idly as if debating something.

“However, I don’t think that’s a good fit for you in the long-term. Tell me, Hidaka-sama, what position do you have your sights set on?”

Hokuto tensed. “I would be honored to work with Sakuma-senpai.”

Yuzuru set the pen down with a purposeful movement and his glance flicked around the room.

“Would you? Then may I ask why you stayed after hours yesterday and poked around my office? After three entire months with us, surely you did not get so lost?” Yuzuru tilted his head slightly to the side and rested his cheek against a loose fist. The expression on Yuzuru’s face gave no quarter and Hokuto felt like he was being visually dissected.

Hokuto’s posture had never been more rigid even as he tried to look innocent. He’d hoped this surprise summons to the executive office hadn’t been about his  late-night escapade.

Hokuto bowed in his chair and his apology tumbled out awkwardly. He didn’t bother denying it. He didn’t know how it had been discovered but it wasn’t worth making things worse.

“I am so sorry Fushimi-san. It was a stupid thing to do. Someone at my university wanted pictures of your office and begged me to get some. It seemed a harmless request. I apologize, I should not have come in here without your permission.”

Yuzuru’s reply lashed out like a whip. “You don’t have the least idea of what you’ve done, do you?”

Hokuto felt shame burn in his stomach and he closed his eyes briefly. He shook his head. While he knew it had been rude, he didn’t think it was worth this level of anger. He’d checked to make sure there were no confidential papers or other important items visible in the photos.

“Among the many concerns, including your cavalier attitude toward other people’s offices, you’ve violated the security contract you signed upon accepting this internship. There is a reason this office building has never been part of any architectural or interior design magazine; we test top-secret items here. Far and away from the hospitality management side you and Sakuma-sama are currently focused on. Whoever asked you for those photos tricked and used you.”

Yuzuru’s expression was everything stern and unforgiving. His lips thinned.

“You used your phone, I presume? May I see it, please?”

Hokuto was too numb to protest what he knew wasn’t a real request. He extracted the device from his pocket and handed it to Yuzuru, muttering the passcode as he did.

Yuzuru went to Hokuto’s messages, finding one timestamped from yesterday with attachments and read the exchange. It was much as he suspected, and he sighed with irritation. He’d deal with the culprit later.

He was just about to hand the phone back when an alert popped up with a keyword Yuzuru recognized. Not feeling particularly guilty about it, he pulled up the page and his smile turned wicked.

“Now that’s interesting and perhaps explains some things.”

Hokuto didn’t have the courage to ask what he meant and just looked at Yuzuru with a confused expression.

Yuzuru passed the phone back leaving the screen open.

“Do you enjoy being bullied in bed, Hidaka-sama?”

Hokuto’s face turned red immediately. Oh no. He looked down at the screen and he was confronted with the second part of this nightmare. It was an e-mail with potential matches from a service that matched submissives with dominants. Hokuto’s list contained only male matches. A very significant detail that Yuzuru took special notice of.

Hokuto looked away and shook his head, the denial clearly a lie.

Yuzuru’s mind was turning things over rapidly and he came to a decision quickly.

“Answer me please.”

Hokuto felt like he was going to vomit. Could this get any worse?

He didn’t meet Yuzuru’s eyes. “The matching site was just to see what is out there, I wasn’t planning to meet anyone really…”

Yuzuru frowned. “Oh you are a naughty one, aren’t you?”

Not understanding, Hokuto stuttered, “Ww-what do you mean?”

“Do you not think some of the people you are matched with are hoping to meet you? It is cruel and inconsiderate to waste their time if you never had any intention to meet. Nerves are one thing. But toying with people, well now…in some cases, that can be quite rewarding, however this is not one of them.”

Hokuto’s hands were trembling slightly as he reached up and unclipped the badge that marked him as an intern at the company. He took it off and put it on Yuzuru’s desk, managing to offer another apology.

“I’m very sorry to have erred so badly. I will inform my professor I failed to complete my duties satisfactorily and will accept whatever legal proceedings are deemed necessary.” He started to stand when Yuzuru’s command to sit floated through the air. It came out with all the gentleness of dust dancing in sunlight – not that such a thing could be seen in the spotlessly clean office they were in.

Hokuto obeyed instinctively. He was surprised at both the tone and his reaction to it.

“You are not being dismissed from your placement. I do not believe you acted maliciously by taking those photos, Hidaka-sama. And I would hate to spoil the career of someone so promising. But the fact remains I must punish you somehow.”

Hokuto’s reaction was simultaneously relieved, wary, and something else he didn’t have a word for – but his skin prickled at the way Yuzuru promised to punish him. He couldn’t quite stop the small whimper that escaped him or the flush that crossed his cheeks.

Yuzuru’s chuckle was low and appreciative.

“Oh? Did you have a suggestion, Hidaka-sama?”

Hokuto shook his head immediately but Yuzuru called him on it just as quickly.

“Liar. Your transgressions are adding up rapidly I’m afraid. You may want to tread carefully from here on out.”

Hokuto shifted uneasily in his seat, aware that while Yuzuru had not moved, had not touched him, there was an invitation in what he’d said. Hokuto just didn’t know how to act on it.

Perhaps Yuzuru knew that. He was not that much older than Hokuto, but his life had been vastly different. He was not above using any of that to his advantage.

“I’ll give you a choice then. No matter which you pick you will finish your internship as planned. This conversation and whatever happens will not change that, understand?” He waited for Hokuto to respond.

“Yes, I understand.”

Yuzuru nodded. “Option one, you will write a lengthy report on countermeasures for industrial espionage and present your findings to an open forum at this company. We have many such events, you will not stand out. Or, option two…I think we could ensure you’ve learned your lesson with a hands-on approach. More specifically, my hand applied to your ass.”

Hokuto had started to relax too early – the mention of a report was tedious but safe. Yuzuru yanked that complacency away with a suddenness that Hokuto wasn’t ready for.

Yuzuru followed it up with a murmur that seemed to snake its way through Hokuto’s veins and land straight in his gut before settling lower.

“You could consider the second option as a means to test out whether you might want to meet with one of your matches. I sense you’re curious but have never really acted on this desire before, correct?”

Hokuto bit his lip and clenched his fists. He wanted so badly to wake up from this – was it a dream or a nightmare? – but Yuzuru’s purring invitation compelled him to stay.

It took Hokuto three tries before he could answer. “I’ve done a scene or two at a private club. But never…”

Yuzuru’s eyes glinted. He knew exactly what Hokuto meant. He folded his hands over one knee.

“Which option do you pick, Hidaka-sama?”

Hokuto stared at him, his lips open just a little, but no words came out.

Yuzuru waited patiently, a small smile in place.

Finally, Hokuto managed to find his voice.

“The second one.”

Yuzuru lowered his eyelashes for a second, scarcely able to believe the treat that had just offered itself. When he looked up again, his expression had changed and the air around him seem more intent.

“Then please come here to receive your punishment, Hidaka-sama.” He patted his lap in clarification. He smiled. “You may leave your coat there. And your belt too.”

Hokuto flushed, he hadn’t expected that. He thought Yuzuru would ask him to bend over the desk or stand in the corner. But there was an intimacy to the position Yuzuru had selected.

He got up, his knees a little wobbly but still functional. A shy, uncertain movement had his jacket off and draped neatly on his chair. It took two tries before he unbuckled his belt, the smooth _whish_ sound as it slid through the loops seemed ungodly loud in the otherwise quiet room. Ready, he started the short distance toward Yuzuru. When he got close enough, Yuzuru took hold of one hand, looking up at him with a serious expression.

“This is going to be a punishment, Hidaka-sama. I mean for it to hurt. However, if it is too much, you are to stop me and we will renegotiate. At any point you may change your mind or stop me by saying _konpeito_. Alright?”

Hokuto didn’t know which surprised him more – that he was being offered a way out, or that it was with his favorite candy. He nodded his understanding.

Yuzuru’s smile was lazy and heated. “Well then, shall we get started?”

Hokuto blushed again but knew what Yuzuru meant. Taking his hand back, he eased his pants down to expose his underwear. Yuzuru nodded his approval so he lowered himself across Yuzuru’s lap, the effort awkward and unfamiliar. Yuzuru guided him and took a moment to appreciate the curve of Hokuto’s body.

Hokuto was nearly in shock. He could smell the rich leather from the chair and the combination of Yuzuru’s suit and cologne. In an effort to keep his balance, he had braced a hand on the arm but it made him arch more than he wanted. He was beyond nervous and unreasonably excited at the same time.

Yuzuru didn’t start right away – he wasn’t nearly that kind. Instead, he let Hokuto’s nervousness build, the silence its own preparation. And then it wasn’t silent anymore, Hokuto knew it was coming only because he could feel the slight movement of Yuzuru’s body as he raised his arm to strike. And then even here, Yuzuru tricked him, and Hokuto was kept waiting.

“Tell me why you’re being punished, Hidaka-sama.”

Unprepared, Hokuto gasped anyway and gripped the chair arm more tightly

“Because I took photos of your office and sent them to someone outside the company.”

Yuzuru smiled down at Hokuto’s back. What a precious, naïve boy. But no, that wasn’t quite it. No matter, they’d get there in the end.

“I will ask you that question again in a moment. Think on it a bit, hmm? For now, please keep count for me.”

Hokuto didn’t have a chance to agree or protest as Yuzuru’s hand came down in a harsh, heavy swing to land squarely on one cheek.

There was not a single doubt in Hokuto’s mind that it hurt. Yuzuru’s build seemed moderate but the strength of that swat told Hokuto that Yuzuru’s suit was hiding a more impressive physique than he’d expected.

But it didn’t _only_ hurt and he managed to croak out “One” by the merest grace. He was mortified to realize that horrifying thwacking sound was the result of his own skin being targeted – he was listening to the echo of what happened barely before his skin registered the sensation. It was disorienting and maddeningly enticing.

The second and third blows came in quick succession – Hokuto’s counting slowed as he lost touch with reality for a moment. His skin was already feeling hot and an interesting pressure was forming in his groin. He prayed Yuzuru wouldn’t notice but he realized something just as the fourth swat happened; Yuzuru hadn’t said how many he was receiving.

The fifth was aimed a little lower, to meet the crease between his ass and thigh. It jolted him back to awareness and an anguished groan came forth as the reverberation of the impact travelled to his balls.

Yuzuru nodded. Perfect. He stopped and caressed Hokuto’s back, petting him in a soothing way.

“I’ll ask again. Why are you being punished, Hidaka-sama?” It was coaxing and wicked and something broke in Hokuto. Or maybe clicked. Either way, he thought he had a better answer this time.

Although it embarrassed him beyond measure, he managed to say it by staring with undue fascination at one of the many sturdy rivets in the chair.

“I have to learn my lesson. I misbehaved and have to do better.”

Yuzuru massaged the flesh of Hokuto’s ass, being firm to just this side of bruising. He stopped only when Hokuto groaned and shook a little.  It was the work of a moment to slide his fingers in the waistband of Hokuto’s underwear and tug it down just enough to expose the reddened flesh.

“In simple terms, Hidaka-sama. What does that mean?” He walked his fingers over the red splatches, admiring the way Hokuto’s skin was soft and heated at the same time.

Hokuto shook his head, he couldn’t say it.

“Ah…not ready yet? No matter. We have time.”

Yuzuru began a steady rain of blows, alternating where they landed but not reducing the force. Hokuto was doing his best to keep up but he was also desperately trying to stop himself from exposing his growing erection. He wanted to rub against something, but the closest _thing_ was Yuzuru’s thigh and he didn’t think that was the appropriate response.

Hokuto made it all the way to sixteen before he sobbed out a _Please….!_ His ass was on fire and he knew he was close to saying something he didn’t want to.

Yuzuru’s response was quiet, “Unless you are prepared to answer me or you are asking for candy, I’m afraid I can’t indulge you, Hidaka-sama.”

It was as if he wasn’t the least bit affected by the sight of Hokuto sprawled over his lap, trying to hold back tears and gasping out numbers that Yuzuru suspected were more due to luck than true focus. That was a lie of course, but Yuzuru had no intention of letting Hokuto know that just yet.

Hokuto remembered his out, he did, but he wasn’t asking for it to stop. He just needed…something…and he shifted just enough that Yuzuru took stock of the situation.

Yuzuru shifted, separating one of Hokuto’s legs and forcing his knee against Hokuto’s cock. He continued with the next blow, not missing the way Hokuto seemed to sigh into it and try to press himself more firmly against Yuzuru.

Yuzuru laughed, shocking Hokuto a little. “My my. You are such a greedy thing. Won’t you tell me what I want to hear so I can give you what you want, hmm?” He raised and lowered his knee a few times and the suggestive press had Hokuto burying his face into the leather cushion.

Hokuto was struggling with himself – could he say it? He knew Yuzuru had already given him the clue. He just had to say it…

A few tears leaked from his eyes, these more to frustration than the pain that was keeping his lower half alight. He turned his face so his cheek was against the cushion, but he looked away from Yuzuru.

“I’m being punished because…” he trailed off, biting his lip.

Yuzuru waited, knowing this was a critical moment for their scene. He saw the surrender in Hokuto’s body before Hokuto managed to say the words and the final confirmation was a break all of its own.

“Because I was naughty.” It should have sounded ridiculous. Hokuto was a very responsible person, he worked hard and was talented. But he’d done wrong and needed to be punished – the rightness of it filled him up.

Yuzuru’s purr of approval did funny things to him. “That’s absolutely right. And it’s my duty to ensure naughtiness is handled appropriately. A few more, hmm? You can take a few more, can’t you?”

And Yuzuru kept going, but he alternated, paying more attention to that lower crease, forcing Hokuto to ride his knee and the combination of the sharp bite of pain at his rear and the decadent pressure against his needy cock was near bliss.

Hokuto was so close, he would have asked for it if he knew how. As it was, he was scrambling against the cushion, trying to buy leverage and withstand an assault he was no match for.

When they got to twenty-five, Hokuto was a sweaty, teary-eyed mess and the light in his eyes was frantic with the need to come.

Yuzuru’s murmured, “There now, you did so well. That’s enough now. You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?” probably didn’t actually register in Hokuto’s brain but he nodded in response anyway.

Yuzuru smirked a little, pleased with his efforts.

“Now that you’ve accepted your punishment, I think it’s time to reward you, Hidaka-sama.”

It was the only warning Hokuto received before he felt Yuzuru’s hands slide under his body and carefully turned him so that Hokuto was face up. Yuzuru spread his legs, allowing Hokuto’s ass to hit the leather beneath him and Yuzuru’s eyes filled with a gentle warmth at the wince and hiss of pain Hokuto displayed when his skin made contact with the leather. Hokuto was the best kind of naughty boy – he hadn’t the least idea how to hide anything.

Hokuto flailed a little, the position didn’t feel secure and he was at a loss as to what was happening.

Yuzuru stilled him with a hand to his abdomen and a whimsical, “I’ve got you.” He looked down into Hokuto’s eyes and winked. “Now, this part is not a punishment, but the same rules from before apply. If you want me to stop, you remember how – yes?”

Hokuto didn’t process that immediately but his brain finally kicked in and he nodded – hesitant but not unwilling. It was enough.

Yuzuru wasted little time, he went straight to Hokuto’s underwear and traced a careful pressure over the dampness he found there. He pulled the front down, exposing Hokuto’s cock with all the casualness of unwrapping a candy bar.

Yuzuru circled the head, tapping along the sensitive spots and collecting precum in that exacting, precise way he did so many things. Hokuto froze, unsure of what to do and the anxious squeak he made caught Yuzuru’s attention.

Hokuto watched -somewhat disbelievingly – as Yuzuru tasted what he’d collected, his lips closing around his finger slowly enough that even Hokuto knew it was deliberate.

Hokuto couldn’t help it, he wasn’t ready for that and he started to scramble away. He only made it as far as getting his back against the side of the chair, staring at Yuzuru with a shocked expression that only made him more enticing.

Yuzuru tilted his head slightly, still sucking his finger, a more absent look as if considering something. He withdrew his finger and deliberately licked his lips before murmuring, “Hidaka-sama, if you go too far, I’ll have to chase you. That’s not very polite when I am intending to be quite nice to you after all. Surely we don’t need to have a lesson about manners so soon, do we?”

Hokuto’s breath came out hard and a little raggedly. He shook his head but couldn’t find words just yet. If nothing else, his brain was struggling to process the competing stimuli – the heat on his skin, the pain trailing close behind, the smoothness of the leather, the mixture of sweat and excitement that he realized must be coming from him, and Yuzuru’s own presence all fought for his attention.

Yuzuru shrugged, not terribly worried about it and lifted Hokuto’s legs so he could stand. He dropped them back to the chair and then reached down, pressing a button Hokuto hadn’t noticed before.

A small cushioned platform emerged from a neat fold in the chair and Yuzuru lowered himself to kneel on it as easily as if he were going to pray – and Hokuto found himself an offering on a very different type of altar.

Yuzuru ran his hands over Hokuto’s thighs, a careless, exploratory move and began speaking without looking up at Hokuto.

“You may relax. I am not going to bite you, Hidaka-sama.” A small pause before he continued. “Well, not much anyway. I’m simply in the mood to play and I so rarely get such lovely toys to amuse myself with. You’ll let me do as I please, won’t you?” And here he looked up, the light from the room catching his eyes so that the devilish gleam brought a pink edge to his normally purple gaze.

“Fushimi-san,  you,- ah, I mean, we can’t…” It was not a denial so much as disbelief. Yuzuru, thankfully, knew the difference.

Yuzuru smiled and it was every bit a declaration of war. “ _I_ and _we_ most certainly can. Rather well I expect. You remember the rules of the game. I’ll go ahead and start my turn while you think about it.”

He was no more kind here than he had been when delivering Hokuto’s punishment. Hokuto was still mostly dressed and Yuzuru made a space for himself between Hokuto’s legs as if he had every right to. The careful way he cradled the base of Hokuto’s cock was at odds with the teasing look on his face.

Hokuto learned an important lesson very quickly. It hurt to squirm after receiving a punishment from Yuzuru even when you were squirming on something as luxurious as the surface he was currently perched on. His breath hissed out as it reminded him of his mistake.

Yuzuru didn’t make it easy to keep still. He seemed to have learned Hokuto better than Hokuto knew himself. There was an unbearable combination of tongue, teeth, and fingers as Yuzuru seemed content to devote his entire attention to this one task.  It didn’t take long for the sensation to overwhelm him and Hokuto was quickly covering his mouth trying to hold back.

Yuzuru pulled himself off Hokuto with an indecent pop and looked up at his target as if he had all the time in the world. Hokuto didn’t want to look at him but found it impossible not to. Yuzuru was always like that – a quietly determined presence that caught you up in his wake before you even noticed.

His voice slightly husky – and no less delicious for it – Yuzuru’s scold was mild. “Hidaka-sama, that is quite mean-spirited. Those sounds belong to me. You won’t really be so selfish, will you? Or are you saying I need to work harder to get them perhaps…?”

Hokuto was horrified, he didn’t know if he’d survive a more concentrated effort. He made himself put his hands down by his side and Yuzuru’s laugh was everything approving and promising at once.

Before Yuzuru returned to his prior task he leaned down to press a kiss at the skin that was now showing from Hokuto’s shirt having ridden up. He murmured into Hokuto’s skin – a promise, a warning, who really knew – “I wish you’d taken me up on that. I’d love to take you apart then kiss you back together, but another time perhaps. For now…remember, don’t be shy Hidaka-sama.”

Although he was incredibly aware of how loud he would sound without the barrier of his hands, Hokuto did not doubt for one moment Yuzuru would deliver on his threat. And even so, it warmed a hidden side of him – Hokuto had permission, no – orders even – to not hold back. He couldn’t have imagined such a thing.

This was nothing like before. Yuzuru teased – soft, painfully delicate licks – he hinted – a judicious pressure with his teeth – and he promised - deep, slow suckles that made Hokuto’s legs tremble with the effort it took not to thrust. He was not nearly as successful holding back his moans and soon he could barely believe he was making them – who was that wanton creature that seemed to have lost all dignity?

But it wasn’t quite enough.

Yuzuru had a sneaking suspicion of how to fix that.

He switched to using his hands and began speaking, nearly conversationally. “I didn’t mention it before, but did you not wonder how I knew you were here? I have special cameras in my office. I’m filming this too, Hidaka-sama. I’ll have a recording of how beautifully you took your punishment, all those sounds you don’t want me to hear, the way you want to come so badly right now…I can pull any of this up whenever I want. Will you want to see your video, perhaps? We could watch together, while I fuck you across the desk you so innocently photographed…”

Hokuto’s gasp was nearly too easy then – and the fierce wave of his orgasm spilled out over Yuzuru’s hands and dripped down his cock – some of it soaking into his underwear and promising an uncomfortable ride home.

His mind too addled from his release, Hokuto didn’t even realize Yuzuru was wiping his hands with the handkerchief that was usually so pristinely tucked into his suit pocket.

But he did notice what happened next.

Yuzuru stood up and looked at him with an expression that was intent and appraising.

“Hidaka-sama, would you let me fuck you now?” It was shockingly casual – he could have been asking for Hokuto’s newspaper with that exact same tone.

It set off every alarm in his body. Hokuto shuddered with the vision that was in his head, Yuzuru taking him with the same consummate skill he seemed to do everything else. He should say no; this man was clearly trouble, it would only set him up for future difficulties. But then again…a shadowed corner of his brain was making the rather convincing argument that this adventure hadn’t turned out so poorly, would he really having anything to lose?

But Yuzuru seemed to read him in this, too. He nodded, coming to his own decision.

“Forgive me. That was unfair. I will let you escape for today. If, however, you find you would like to visit my office again, please don’t hesitate to make an appointment. I promise, I will be very happy to make time for you.”

Hokuto scrambled to his feet, feeling like he’d done something wrong and was trembling as he tried to put himself to rights.

Yuzuru stepped closer and put his hands over Hokuto’s – right at the band of his underwear. He tugged it up while not letting Hokuto look away and somehow this act of Yuzuru putting his clothes back seemed unbearably intimate. Almost more so than the provocative experiences that proceeded it and Hokuto couldn’t stop himself from burying against Yuzuru’s chest.

“Ah, sweet boy. You did so well for me, you know that, don’t you? I’m not cross with you, you took your punishment and all is forgiven.” Yuzuru’s voice cascaded down over him and it eased some of Hokuto’s restlessness.

Yuzuru threaded his fingers through Hokuto’s hair and held him still for their first kiss – an unimaginably gentle, careful thing, as if Yuzuru were worried he would break. Hokuto melted against him, gripping the fabric of Yuzuru’s jacket with a neediness he wasn’t expecting.

Understanding what was required, Yuzuru quickly, deliberately, ruined the tenderness of the moment with a sly smile and quiet, “Go home, take a bath. And if your mind drifts back to this, well...I wouldn't take it badly if you were inspired to send _me_ some photographs next time, hmm?"

Hokuto’s laugh was somewhere between understanding and humor with a dash of shock for good measure. But Yuzuru’s comment did its job and he finished getting dressed in good spirits. Their goodbyes were slightly awkward – for Hokuto – but both were silently assured they would continue this another time.

Yuzuru waited for the door to close behind Hokuto before he pulled out his cellphone and called a number that wasn’t stored in the phone – but one he knew from memory. He stood at the window and stared out at the cityscape as if he could see the person he was calling amidst all the hustle and bustle.

It was answered after the third ring. “Ah, Instructor! It’s been a while, no? To what do I owe the honor?”

“Ibara, if you wanted to get my attention, there were easier ways.” Yuzuru’s tone would have unsettled Hokuto if he’d been there to hear it – it was a cold affection that spoke of a past that would politely be termed _complicated_.

Ibara’s laugh shared much in common with a cackle and was clearly delighted with his prank.

“It was you who suggested I go back to school, was it not? I didn't arrange for his internship, that was pure luck. Didn’t you like my gift? I read his type instantly and couldn’t resist. Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the results, I won’t believe it, not of you.”

“What you believe of me is not my concern. But I think we need to discuss your predilection for interfering in my life in person. Now would be fine. Are you far?”

Ibara’s grin came through his knowing comment. “You didn’t fuck him, hmm? Lucky me. I’m on my way. I’ll look forward to seeing you again, sir.”

Yuzuru disconnected without replying and went to a hidden panel in his office, depressing a small button and revealing a treasure trove of goodies and erotic paraphernalia. He would enjoy taking his frustration out on Ibara, one of the few people who could meet him as his worst.  Yuzuru looked at his collection thoughtfully…where to start…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written under the influence of a lot of cold medicine and Very Aggressive Thoughts about Yuzuru's corporate card in Chinese Enstars (i'm a little bitter they get such a [blessed card](https://twitter.com/BlueBoundaryLeo/status/1082258820792020992). but also...niiiiiiiiiiccccccccccceeeeeeeeeee)
> 
>  
> 
> And while I'd like to offer this as a small and awkward thank you to the lovely people who have been very kind and patient with me as i figure out the twitter thing (thank you all for loving yuzuru too!!!), Y'ALL KICKED ME OUT OF RANKING WHILE I WROTE IT, SOOOOO...MIXED FEELINGS...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 As Ibara checked in with reception, he couldn’t help but smirk. This woman didn’t like him. Her smile was tight and there was a barely-repressed hostility in her demeanor that amused him. It made him wink when his name came up as an approved visitor. She’d clearly wanted to throw him out. He was used to that.

But as Ibara took the elevator up to the executive floor, a far different type of humor was invading his senses. Ibara closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Had it truly been so long since they’d last seen each other? The quick tightening in his groin and impatience that flooded him confirmed it must have been.

The door to Yuzuru’s suite wouldn’t have looked like much if you didn’t know where you were going. Unlike most executives, Yuzuru had eschewed a fancy nameplate or bold status symbols right outside his door. It wasn’t until you crossed the threshold – and entered his domain – that you might get a sense of how powerful Yuzuru was. It would have been wasted on Ibara anyway. They’d known each too long to be impressed by such things.

He didn’t bother knocking and instead let himself in with an insouciant wave – stopping his greeting only as he saw Yuzuru was on the phone. He amused himself by peeping around the office and taking stock of Yuzuru while he waited.

Ibara was surprised to see Yuzuru wearing glasses. Had his cherished rival gotten soft since they’d last met? Ibara had worn glasses for so long he didn’t see them the same way for others; it was a contradiction he’d long ago made peace with. Yuzuru’s were attractive enough though. In some strange way it felt disarming. He wasn’t sure he cared for that sensation. Perhaps he’d break them before the evening was done.

Deciding he had nothing to lose he wandered over to Yuzuru. Taking a moment to tidily rearrange the stack of papers in front of him, Ibara was soon seated on the desk facing Yuzuru. He undid his pants and quickly had his cock out, stroking himself in a lazy, pointed way.

Yuzuru reached over and tapped at one of Ibara’s knees. Saluting in understanding, Ibara spread his legs wider and kept going. Yuzuru leaned back in his chair, continuing his conversation as he watched Ibara jerk himself off.

At first, Ibara just wanted to tease. He exaggerated the motions, moving in deep pulls and tracing over the heated skin covering his balls as if he were starring in a cheaply produced adult video.   But when he fell into the rhythm that he loved, it was impossible not to get turned on as Yuzuru watched him – impassively conducting his phone call all the while. And soon it was in earnest, and his eyes drifted shut as he felt himself getting closer.

A vicious pinch to his thigh drew a low whine from him and Ibara reluctantly opened his eyes – only to have them go even wider as he saw what Yuzuru wanted. Yuzuru pointed at the objects and raised an eyebrow as if daring him to protest.

Of course he didn’t. Though he was a bit chagrined he’d gotten so caught up that he hadn’t noticed Yuzuru moving to prepare the arrangement.

He eased himself off the desk and slipped off his jacket, shoes, pants, and underwear before he leaned over the desk this time. He thrust his ass teasingly at Yuzuru while he worked himself open, taking advantage of the lube Yuzuru had left on a lovely little silver tray. Ibara wondered at that. He thought Yuzuru would be angry with him and less considerate, but Ibara was also philosophical enough to realize this was too early to feel complacent.

When he was ready, Ibara picked up the dildo, added a bit more lube for the hell of it, and attached the suction cup to the low stool Yuzuru kept under his desk, now handily moved out and waiting for his use. It would put him directly in front of Yuzuru, at an interesting height for other things, too.

Ibara couldn’t help the quiet moan as he lowered himself down. It was far from the longest one he’d taken, but it was wide enough that he felt stretched just right. When he’d gotten it fully seated he shuddered, feeling himself enter a zone that had been withheld for too long. He looked up, loving the way Yuzuru was watching him, still talking on the phone – something dull of course – and he indulged in a little bounce or two to occupy himself.

Yuzuru was not sure how he kept up his end of the conversation, but he did his best for the sole purpose of wanting to see what Ibara would do in response.

It hit Ibara low and hard. He was as simultaneously jealous, wanting Yuzuru’s full attention, as he was slyly competitive and plotting how to get Yuzuru to break the façade. His idea came to him quickly and Yuzuru watched in wary fascination as Ibara bent to grab one of Yuzuru’s feet, and lifted it to rest on the stool between his legs.

Yuzuru was interested, but unwilling to give in so soon. He raised an eyebrow – a mocking invitation – and gestured with one hand for Ibara to get on with it.

Ibara had to be careful, the stool was sturdy, but it had definitely not been designed for what he was about to do. He arched up enough to wedge his dick against Yuzuru’s shoe. The leather was cool but warmed as it took Ibara’s body heat, and the slight abrasions from the laces felt unexpectedly good against the sensitive skin. He kept one hand on the edge of the stool to brace himself and started raising and lowering his hips in small, agonizingly unsatisfying pushes.

He had the toy in his ass and was fucking himself against Yuzuru’s shoe. It made him feel the best kind of dirty as Yuzuru stared at him and Ibara could have sworn he saw an evil grin pass over Yuzuru’s face. Just for a moment though.

Finally, Yuzuru ended his phone call. He still hadn’t said a word to Ibara. But he did tilt his ankle so that Ibara felt a sudden and very noticeable increase of pressure against his cock. He didn’t bother to stifle the sigh that swept through him, instead he put his second hand down to get additional leverage, spreading his legs and canting his hips at Yuzuru in a bid for more.

Yuzuru obliged, pressing more firmly until Ibara’s groan was an indistinguishable mess of _ow_ and _oh_. He kept it there, forcing Ibara to choose between backing away or taking both. Ibara grunted an acknowledgement at him and kept moving his hips, close enough in his excitement that he didn’t want to start over.

Perhaps it was because Yuzuru knew him so well – even after a long absence – that he caught the little hitch in Ibara’s breathing signaling his release. There was no other reason for Yuzuru to reach down, thread his fingers through Ibara’s hair, and force Ibara’s face to remain upturned when he came.

Ibara hated Yuzuru at that moment, but it didn’t stop him from grinding his hips furiously against the dildo behind him and the shoe in front. He won only in that he didn’t call out Yuzuru’s name, a victory he knew wouldn’t remain his for long.

Shuddering as the waves washed over him, Ibara lurched forward, ignoring the pull at his scalp and the burn in his ass that the movement caused. He buried his face against Yuzuru’s knee, breathing hard – whether to take in Yuzuru’s scent or to ground himself was immaterial – but needing it either way.

Yuzuru changed his grip and was lightly scratching his nails through Ibara’s hair and over his scalp, a soothing, almost affectionate gesture.

“Hello, Ibara.”

Ibara gasped and nearly choked as Yuzuru’s voice wafted down to him, as cordial and polite as if they had just met for lunch.

Muttering against the luxurious material of Yuzuru’s trousers, he replied, caught between surly appreciation and his post-orgasm buzz, “Fuck off, Instructor.”

There was no hiding his amusement, “Still caught up on such old memories? It’s not a bad suggestion though. Come up here and maybe I’ll take you up on your offer.”

It took a bit of maneuvering, but Ibara managed to get up, with a reluctant groan as he pulled himself off the toy. He looked down and saw he’d gotten Yuzuru’s shoe dirty. He plucked the handkerchief from his jacket pocket – a habit he’d adopted from Yuzuru - and squatted back down, oddly serious as he wiped off the leather. When he stood up, he tossed it to the side, his interest in being considerate only extending so far.

“Take off your glasses.”

Ibara angled his head as he considered it.  He didn’t particularly need to see very well for this, and they’d get in the way soon. But the request itself signaled Yuzuru wanted him off balance. He shrugged and obeyed, folding them carefully and putting them atop the stack of papers he’d moved earlier.

He climbed into Yuzuru’s lap without further prompting, straddling him and bracing his hands on Yuzuru’s shoulders. He moved his hips in a small, teasing circle, humming to himself as the rich fabric of Yuzuru’s trousers brushed against his still-stimulated flesh.

Yuzuru reached between them and started unbuttoning Ibara’s shirt. Yuzuru watched the muscles in Ibara’s stomach flex with the motion of his hips and traced his fingers over the skin he now had access to.

“It seems you were very much in need of a fuck to have gone through such lengths. Did you really have to trick Hidaka-sama that way?”

Ibara stopped his little grinds and instead grinned at Yuzuru, leaning closer in compensation for his reduced vision.

“I knew you would catch him. He wants so badly to please. All I had to do was feed into that… _Hidaka-san, I admire Fushimi-san so much. It’s such a little thing, but if you could get photos of his office, I could focus more on my dream to be like him…”_

Yuzuru sighed and reached lower, stroking Ibara’s cock almost idly, running his fingers through the lingering traces of fluid there, concentrating on teasing the tip and smiling as Ibara moaned anxiously from the contact.

“I wouldn’t sound so smug about that. You’ve been happy enough to be a good boy for me at times and been quite convincing about it.”

Ibara couldn’t outright deny that claim, so he just concentrated on the way Yuzuru was finding all the right places. Yuzuru picked up his one-sided conversation just as he started a careful trace of the skin behind Ibara’s balls, earning a tremble and sharp pressure from Ibara’s hands in return.

“You put him in a difficult situation. I want you to apologize at some point. And in any case, as I told him, naughtiness must be punished. But with you, I needn’t be quite so delicate, mmm?”

Ibara shivered lightly, hearing the dark arousal in Yuzuru’s voice. He released one of Yuzuru’s shoulders and lightly tapped the frame of Yuzuru’s glasses in question.

“Are you capable of delicacy?”

Yuzuru’s smile was a heated promise of everything that was exactly the opposite of delicate.

“Perhaps one day I’ll show you. For now, I have some other ideas.” He took off his own glasses and handed them to Ibara, who half-twisted in his lap and tossed them to Yuzuru’s desk.

When Ibara had not quite finished turning back, he felt an insistent tug at his tie and Yuzuru used the fabric to guide his head down, the faint pressure unthreatening but reminded him of who he was with.

The kiss was far gentler than either of them expected – a hello and a reunion they’d let go for too long. The tenderness wasn’t distracting him from Yuzuru’s hand busily working between his legs though. It was really too soon for him and he had a sneaking suspicion Yuzuru was fully aware of that.

Ibara felt his fingers curl into Yuzuru’s shoulders and he was frustrated he didn’t have more skin to touch. He used his position to force more weight into the kiss, trying to urge Yuzuru to hurry.

Yuzuru stopped touching Ibara’s dick, pushed him back and smiled. It was sharp and a warning.

“Ibara, you’re already in trouble. Don’t push your luck.”

Ibara pouted a moment before he leaned forward to whisper in Yuzuru’s ear. “Punish me then. I know you want to.”

“Mmm. And it seems increasingly clear that you want your punishment. You’ve shown such self-sufficiency today, perhaps you’d like to continue that route?”

Ibara straightened, surprised by the comment and looked into Yuzuru’s face. He saw a slow, smoldering heat that caught him off guard.

“Sir…?” It was hesitant but an instinctive reversal to another time Yuzuru had looked at him that way. He’d barely made it out of bed the next day.

“I gave Hidaka-sama two choices for his punishment. I shall be even more generous now and give you three.” He moved his hands to Ibara’s ass and dug his fingers into the flesh there, deliberately tight and bruising.

“Your first choice: I’ll fuck you exactly once, but you will come as many times I want you to until you leave this building.”

Ibara’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. They’d played that game before, he’d been a wreck by the end, begging for Yuzuru to fuck him again, fill him up, use him, but Yuzuru had only meticulously worked him over with toys, his hands and mouth, and a skillful way of knowing exactly many times he could ruin Ibara’s orgasm. Ibara had left feeling like he had the flu – a warm, dizzy, achiness that he couldn’t shake for what felt like days afterward.

“Your second choice, I won’t fuck you at all. But I’ll sit and watch as someone else does. I’ll even let you pick someone if you like, or I can call on the services of some obliging fellow that you don’t know.”

Ibara knew his whine was shameful, but he couldn’t help it. His cock was already trying to revive itself at the thought – knowing he wouldn’t get what he really wanted even as Ibara knew Yuzuru wouldn’t take his eyes off him.

Yuzuru had threatened this before, a hushed whisper against Ibara’s skin that he wouldn’t even let Ibara see how the scene affected Yuzuru – he’d have to endure getting fucked while Yuzuru watched and not even know if Yuzuru liked the view. It made his hips push against Yuzuru, anticipating the tension of wanting Yuzuru to approve, wanting to be fucked, and not getting quite either because it was a punishment.

Yuzuru’s voice lowered and he pulled Ibara’s head down, pressing a soft kiss to the beating pulse at Ibara’s jugular before speaking again.

“Your third choice…three spins of the wheel.”

Ibara felt like he could almost come again just from the violent arousal that flooded him at hearing that. Yuzuru’s toy room had an innocuous little item that looked like something from a gameshow. It was nothing so innocent. Ibara knew that Yuzuru had custom-ordered it and the device was one of his favorite things. You spun the arrows and when they landed, you obeyed the prompt. In Yuzuru’s case, the game was meant to be the teasing hell he’d put you through next.

He shuddered but knew his choice immediately, there was no way he could resist. “The wheel.”

“Ah…is that so? Then by all means, lets go see what’s in store for us.”

Ibara scrambled off Yuzuru’s lap with an obliging speediness and waited as Yuzuru stood up. It reinforced his position, Yuzuru had all his clothes on, Ibara had only a loosened tie and unbuttoned shirt.

They crossed to the small built-in room and it took only a moment for Yuzuru to pick up the wheel and hand it to Ibara.

“It’s your punishment after all.”

Ibara would deny his hand trembled as he took it until his very last breath, but he spun the arrow with an anxious eagerness that spoke to his understanding of how Yuzuru’s tastes ran.

The clicks sounded disproportionately loud as the wheel moved around, they were matched with the beat of his heart and the speed of his breath. They both watched as the dials rotated and the ticker slowed down, waiting with barely leashed patience to see where it landed.

_Sounding. They’d discussed this at some point in the past but never done it together.  He didn’t remember this being on the wheel last time. Had Yuzuru ordered a new one?_

All Ibara could do was suppress a little shiver, this would be a new adventure it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rearrange some things and add a chapter to the outline because this was just getting too long (i'm the worst kind of self-editor, i only end up making things longer and this encounter was nearing 26 pages if i didn't break it up) and i'm nervous enough about this w/o fatiguing anyone on my first try at nsfw yuzubara. so yes. hope you like this semi-prologue type thing. ;.;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) don't read this if you're uncomfortable with bathroom sex (as in location), sounding (urethral stuffing/cock stuffing, insertion of objects into urethra), or mention of urination/bladder control as part of sex play. it's honestly a pretty mild depiction of it, promise, but it IS there, so...y'know...be advised and such.
> 
> 2) sorry for the delay if you were waiting, this has been kind of a tough year and i'm working on getting things back together.

* * *

 

_Sounding. They’d discussed this at some point in the past but never done it together.  He didn’t remember this being on the wheel last time. Had Yuzuru ordered a new one?_

Yuzuru watched the wheel slow and when it stopped, he found himself immediately glancing at Ibara’s face to catch his reaction. It was worth it, the stunned anticipation that was plainly evident there was everything he wanted.

He immediately reached into a drawer and extracted a neat fabric roll, disinfectant wipes, lube, and gloves. While Yuzuru gathered up the supplies, he shot an offhand, “You’ll want to lay down for this. Perhaps the couch?”

Yuzuru’s office had a small sitting area with a couch and two chairs. He usually only had people there when negotiations got tense and it seemed easier to face them without the desk between them. On occasion though, he’d had the opportunity to have Ibara spread over it. Yuzuru was fairly fond of that couch to be honest.

Ibara was focusing on his breathing as he watched Yuzuru kneel on the floor beside him. He put on gloves with practiced movements and somehow Ibara felt himself getting turned on just by watching Yuzuru’s hands.

There was something about the intensity of Yuzuru’s eyes and the way he was carefully preparing for this that was getting to him. It didn’t help that Yuzuru continued that same patient care as he focused on cleaning Ibara’s dick with an antiseptic wipe that made Ibara restless.

Yuzuru didn’t look up from his task but he murmured a warning, “You should stay still if possible. I want you to feel it. I don’t want to maim you.” He caressed a light line down Ibara’s shaft, a quick smile showing as Ibara reacted. “I would hate to lose one of my favorite toys to torment.”

Ibara sucked in a breath hard enough to tighten his stomach and Yuzuru stopped to stare at him, all seriousness now.

“If you are uneasy about something you must tell me.”

Ibara showed his teeth before he replied.

“You’ve done this before?” It was the closest thing to nerves that Ibara could manage admitting to.

Yuzuru’s nod was slow and thoughtful. He unrolled the bundle of fabric and waved to it, silently asking Ibara to look.

Ibara’s cock twitched as he looked at the row of gleaming steel rods neatly lined up. He was impressed by the range, at one end was a sound that looked like he wouldn’t notice it was even inside him. At the other end, it looked like there was no way to miss it. He moved his hips a little, an unconscious desire to be fucked with the largest one already forming.

Yuzuru took another wipe, selected a rod and held it up while thoroughly cleaning it. Ibara’s hands clenched when he saw it was not the smallest one in the lineup, but it wasn’t the largest either.

“It’s a combination of patience and just a little bit of struggle, something I think you’ll like. We let gravity and time do most of the work. You just have to watch as it slowly slides down, and we’ll get to one that will reach a spot you’re going to love to have it find.” Yuzuru put the wipe down and flicked open a bottle with one hand, liberally dousing the head of Ibara’s cock with the lube before applying it to the sound as well.

“This is sterile so don’t touch, you’re not wearing gloves. If it looks like you can’t help yourself, I will adjust your ability to move. Do you understand?”

Yuzuru’s voice had gone oddly clinical and it was hitting buttons Ibara didn’t know he had.

He nodded rapidly but Yuzuru tsked at him. “When you’re not gagged, what is the rule?”

Ibara scowled at him and rolled his eyes. “ _Use your words_.” It came out in a sing-song manner and Yuzuru merely stared at him, waiting and implacable. Ibara gave in with a huff.

“I understand. I can’t touch and if I start to, you’ll restrict my movement.” He sounded sullen and he knew it, but Ibara didn’t particularly care.

Yuzuru nodded and with one hand he held Ibara’s dick steady and with the other he lined the rod up to the opening.

“Take a breath.”

It was all the warning Ibara got before he felt the strangest sensation as the sound slid in. It was a fullness that shouldn’t be there, a pressure that made his brain try to fix it – his hips started to push up but Yuzuru countered and pressed his forearm down on Ibara’s stomach as he maintained his grip on Ibara’s cock.

“The next one is larger. If you want it, you will behave.”

Ibara despised how well Yuzuru knew him. The promise of more, feeling achingly stuffed in a way he’d never had before, was too great an incentive to ignore. But he already knew he’d lost.

“I…I need help.”

Yuzuru moved up, the shift forcing more of his weight into Ibara’s abdomen and he stared down into Ibara’s face, with a smile you might mistake for kindness.

“I am always happy to help. Let’s just have this settle a bit lower first.”

When Yuzuru lifted his weight from Ibara’s body, it caused a shift and the sound dipped lower. Ibara bit his lips on his groan and one arm shot up behind him to grip the sofa to steady himself.

Yuzuru watched, assessing the depth the sound had gone and with a careful motion began pulling it back up. Just as Ibara thought it was coming out all the way, Yuzuru let go and the rod sank down farther this time, a path already forming.

Ibara could feel the sweat that had broken out on his forehead and the pressure inside his dick was competing with the ache in his balls. It was incredible and he wanted more.

Despite his promise to help, Yuzuru seemed in no apparent hurry to change anything about Ibara’s situation. Instead, he concentrated his efforts on slow, agonizingly firm strokes up and down Ibara’s cock.

“I can feel it inside you.” Quiet, conversational. It made Ibara close his eyes and offer a low whine in response.

“Easy, you can do this much on your own. The next one vibrates.”

Ibara knew he imagined it, but it felt like Yuzuru timed that promise just as the metal rod dipped lower.

When Yuzuru took it out, Ibara was breathing hard and he knew his eyes were probably wild. He didn’t have words for the sensation, a tugging pressure that reminded him what was there, and a floaty ache that meant he wanted it back. But Yuzuru only went to his treasure trove and returned with a familiar piece of equipment.

Without prompting, Ibara sat up, and Yuzuru started fastening him into the arm binder. He felt instantly calmer – the weight of it, the smell of the leather, the clicks of buckles locking into place and the snug pressure as it wound around his skin, it was a confinement that made him fly. He couldn’t move his arms anymore, and the forced tightness in his shoulders reminded Ibara of what was coming next.

Yuzuru eased him back down, Ibara’s chest now arched slightly and Yuzuru had nothing but appreciation for the picture now presented to him.

Yuzuru ran a hand thoughtfully over Ibara’s stomach, resting it there in a way that told Ibara he was about to change the rules. When Yuzuru spoke though, Ibara wasn’t expecting his question.

“Are you thirsty?”

Ibara blinked. This hardly seemed the time to ask such a thing. He shook his head, feeling his hair bunch under his head as it slid against the cushion.

Yuzuru tapped his index finger just below Ibara’s navel before tracing light circles there. Yuzuru’s eyes were filled with a mischief that didn’t bode well for him.

“I could put a plug in your ass, a stop in your dick, cage you…not let you come or urinate until you’re ready to burst...can you imagine how full you would feel, unable to do anything about it?”

Ibara’s mouth went dry and he knew he probably looked stupefied – Yuzuru only used coarse language when he was especially interested in tormenting Ibara. But Ibara couldn’t deny he was interested as well.

Yuzuru smiled and offered a coaxing, “Are you sure you’re not the least bit thirsty?”

Ibara shook his head, then nodded, and finally closed his eyes in frustration as Yuzuru chuckled softly – correctly interpreting Ibara’s surrender.

Yuzuru left him and went to the small, hidden refrigerator. It held a variety of things, including several bottles of water. He gathered some and went back to Ibara who was still prone on the couch and looking like he wondered what the hell he had signed up for.

Yuzuru didn’t undo the binder. Instead he pulled Ibara up, sat beside him and angled Ibara against him for support. The position allowed Yuzuru to hold the water to Ibara’s mouth. Ibara drank as carefully as he could, but without having control of his arms water inevitably streamed down his face – though Yuzuru was being careful too, and it was not as big of a mess as it could have been.

He stopped after one bottle, explaining with his cheerful sadism that, “We don’t want to rush after all. I still need to size up two more sounds on you to get to the right one for this.”

One bottle of water was nothing. Ibara gritted his teeth as Yuzuru started to insert the second sound – having changed his gloves, sterilized it, and put more lube on Ibara’s cock. But knowing more water was coming, that the metal was getting thicker, more interesting, and that soon his ass would be full again, Ibara was thinking he might like this punishment after all.

This sound dipped lower, stretched more, and as promised, starting buzzing when Yuzuru carefully twisted the top. If Ibara’s arms weren’t bound under him, he’d have grabbed his cock the feeling was so intense. Yuzuru hadn’t mentioned it, but the reason he liked this one was that the vibrations would get Ibara stretched more easily. And soon enough, the sound had gone down further, with just the flared end showing and Ibara was begging him to fuck him with it.

Instead, Yuzuru turned the dial again and the sensation doubled. Ibara threw his head back and pushed his hips up, fucking himself in Yuzuru’s fist and earning a wave of quiet praise from Yuzuru.

“Look at you…you’re doing so well to take this for me. Soon we’ll get to the best one for you, it’ll keep you stuffed nice and tight and ensure you can’t misbehave. You said you needed help, didn’t you? It’ll be just the tool for the job…”

Despite his earlier mocking, Ibara couldn’t stop the shiver that wracked him at those words. And it made him fall further into Yuzuru’s trap. He knew better, he just didn’t care.

He gasped when Yuzuru turned it off and drew it out, unwilling to lose the sensation so soon. But Yuzuru just petted him down, murmuring something soothing and raised him up again, and then Ibara was nearly gulping down a second bottle of water. He needed it now, he wanted what Yuzuru promised him, and he didn’t even mind that obnoxious plastic crinkle as he greedily downed the water.

Ibara gritted his teeth when Yuzuru worked the plug into his ass next. He was a little sore from his earlier playing and this was no petite thing. But the weight of it was perfect and the sensation of just starting to feel pressure in his bladder competed with the fullness in his ass. Ibara could get used to this.

The third sound was definitely bigger and Ibara couldn’t prevent the hiss of awareness as it went in. The feeling wasn’t precisely painful but it didn’t feel that good either. Yuzuru stopped immediately, giving him time to adjust, to call a halt, to rest. Ibara took a breath, then another, and allowed himself to relax. If he stopped here, he would miss the next part.

Eventually, he managed to mutter his status in a voice he barely recognized. “I’m fine, keep going.”

Yuzuru took him at his word and let the sound go. Its weight and the path already opened for it meant the rod soon reached its intended depth and Ibara wasn’t prepared – this was different. In a very good way now.

Speaking indirectly, as if addressing the room at large, Yuzuru offered a mild comment, “Three points of pressure in close proximity to your prostate must be noticeable hmm...” He used his free hand to rub a thoughtful circle over Ibara’s abdomen, smiling briefly when Ibara tried to suck in his stomach. Foolish of him, really. Yuzuru didn’t have to voice that comment as he got another bottle of water.

Ibara groaned, not at all thirsty and knowing it was going to get worse for him. But in a turn of surprising obedience, he drank the water. Yuzuru dutifully wiped his face when he finished, Ibara was breathing hard and it felt like his bladder had instantly swollen.

“Are you ready for the last one?”

Ibara laughed – a hoarse gasp more than anything - but it made him aware of how full he felt. “Are you really asking?”

Yuzuru leaned down and pressed a quick kiss just above Ibara’s groin, enjoying the way it made Ibara suck in a breath. “I’ll always ask. You’re too stubborn otherwise. But surely you wouldn’t forget your out at a time like this? I would be very unhappy.” Yuzuru paused, waiting for Ibara to protest, and when he didn’t, Yuzuru got on with his task.

It took only a moment to prepare the last one. Ibara wouldn’t deny it looked far more wicked. It was curved, wider, and had a thick ball at the top, he would feel this without question.

Yuzuru went slowly – both to be careful and to draw out Ibara’s anticipation. This one was designed specifically to reach Ibara’s prostate, which meant Yuzuru needed to concentrate. But that didn’t mean he was above teasing Ibara. And after he felt it pass the curve and Ibara’s little whimper told him it’d gone far enough, he did just that.

Yuzuru traced his fingers along Ibara’s cock and down, following the path of the rod inside. He tapped the skin under Ibara’s balls and pressed, feeling the reaction as Ibara realized how far the sound had gone.

And then Ibara was being bound with a cock ring, a new pressure immediately making itself known. Yuzuru’s regretful comment accompanying the action, “If we had started differently, I’d give you the full cage. Perhaps next time.”

Ibara didn’t have the wherewithal to think that through. He was preoccupied with the way he could see the bead protruding from his slit and the deliciously overwhelming way everything was competing for his attention.

Yuzuru kept one palm resting lightly on Ibara’s stomach, a silent reminder he didn’t need.

Instead, Ibara was moving his hips, a restless, desperate motion that wasn’t bounded by desire or the fullness of his bladder, but was instead a more complete sense of his own helplessness. He felt something like a pinned specimen, caught on his back and plugged full at Yuzuru’s whim.

“Stay still.”

It was an order he couldn’t really obey, though Ibara sincerely made an effort.  Sensing that, Yuzuru didn’t reprimand him further, instead simply bent his head and made sure Ibara was watching as he flicked his tongue around the rod protruding from Ibara’s dick.

It jostled the metal just enough to add a pang Ibara’s brain couldn’t decide how to interpret. But when Yuzuru trailed his tongue down Ibara’s length, following the ridge of the sound stuffed inside of him? That he had no trouble with and his whimper was everything appreciative.

Until, at least, the multiple building pressures starting warping his perception. Was it his bladder or his balls that caused this urgency? Did he need more sensation or less? He couldn’t quite tell and it made his skin feel too tight from his need.

It didn’t seem to matter to Yuzuru which was causing the most strain. He was busy tormenting all of the sensitive skin so conveniently within reach. Still, he took a moment to pause as if considering something.

The pause was misleading. Just as he relaxed, Ibara felt the plug in his ass start to hum and he stared at Yuzuru in disbelief as he pushed back against the couch for support. He’d assumed this model didn’t have that feature since Yuzuru hadn’t already activated it. It was unbelievably quiet, and disproportionately strong. And Yuzuru had a remote just to make this more difficult.

Yuzuru’s murmur was quiet but purposeful, “Spread your legs please.”

Ibara had to bite his lip, a little too hard it turned out as he felt a sharp sting. But he obeyed anyway. He saw from the gleam in Yuzuru’s eye it would be worse for him if he did not.

That proved the least of his worries as Yuzuru asked a quiet, fiendish question. “Which do you want more?”

Yuzuru slid one hand down to Ibara’s stomach, pressing briefly before continuing down to lightly trace the outline of Ibara’s dick, easily accessible from Ibara’s position.

Ibara’s eyes drifted half-closed, understanding Yuzuru’s question now. He didn’t bother to open them as he replied, a sly note of his own creeping into his voice, perhaps goaded by the way the plug was teasing him.

“Is having you fuck either of them out of me an option, Instructor?”

Yuzuru leaned forward and nipped Ibara’s ear, though whether it was punishment or encouragement was anyone’s guess. Yuzuru bent to meet Ibara’s gaze, a searching look in place as he half-smiled.

“Ibara, about your request just now…remember that you asked for it.”

There was something ominous in Yuzuru’s agreeable comment. Ibara couldn’t quite place that light in Yuzuru’s eyes, but it made him remember that in this area, Yuzuru went above and beyond for requests.

Ibara was unprepared for the way Yuzuru stood and stretched out a hand, every inch the solicitous butler persona he so loved to adopt.

It distracted him from the urgency of his bladder, but it only increased the fever of his arousal. This experience was driving him crazy, all the odd stops and starts, the new directions Yuzuru dragged him through, even the nearly-playful way Yuzuru was behaving, it was all counterintuitive and setting his nerves on edge.

Ibara wasn’t surprised with their destination as Yuzuru lead him to the washroom. He’d commented many times that it seemed Yuzuru wouldn’t really need to leave his office with all the amenities that had been built in.

Yuzuru waved him in with a lazy, “Lean against the wall.”

Ibara shivered slightly and moved into position, standing over the urinal and bracing his legs. Yuzuru’s voice had changed. It was that delicious blend of command and heat that seemed to thrill every part of Ibara. The way his body was braced placed tension in all the right places, and he was made especially aware of how his dick looked with that bit of metal peeping from the top.

Ibara thought – hoped – that Yuzuru would get straight to it.  Unfortunately, Yuzuru was rarely so obliging about things like that. He made Ibara wait as he undid his pants and slowly stroked his own cock for what seemed like an eternity. Ibara couldn’t see, but he heard the telling sound of lube and friction and knew Yuzuru was doing this on purpose. It was even worse as the plug hummed merrily away, its weight adding even further pressure to the mix.

The otherwise silent room grew too much for Ibara and he snapped, “Don’t mind me then, shall I carry on myself?”

Yuzuru’s chuckle was blended with a low purr of pleasure as he gave himself another stroke.

“I haven’t forgotten you. But if you’re that impatient…”

Yuzuru pulled out Ibara’s plug with no warning, dropping it on the floor so that it landed with a dull _thud_ just as he lined himself up with Ibara’s ass. It continued pulsing against the floor tile for a moment until Yuzuru turned off the remote. Somehow its sudden stillness set a new starting line for Yuzuru and Ibara.

“Remember Ibara, you can’t piss and come at the same time. So, let’s see which wins out, hmm?”

Ibara grimaced but nodded shakily as Yuzuru finally started fucking him. The fullness was different from a toy and the dynamism of Yuzuru’s movements emphasized all of the sensations in a different way. The occasional tease of Yuzuru’s clothing against his own skin kept his senses on edge, he hated how completely Yuzuru knew to mess with him.

But he was going so slowly that Ibara knew Yuzuru was doing it to torment him. It was confirmed with the way Yuzuru’s hips were moving - heavy, deep plunges that had no intention of pushing Ibara over the edge. It was the type of fucking that Yuzuru could extend for what felt like hours, as casually as if he were petting a cat rather than reducing Ibara to a sweaty, crying mess.

Obviously, he needed to distract Yuzuru from that tactic. “This is nothing. Getting old, Instructor?”

Yuzuru’s chuckle was warm and the slow way he buried his face against Ibara’s neck showed he saw through the attempt to goad him into a faster pace.

“We’ll retire together you know.” The sharp bite to Ibara’s shoulder served to punctuate the observation, the mark more affectionate than anything else.

Ibara didn’t waste his breath on a reply. He was luxuriating in the feeling of Yuzuru’s warmth at his back, at the nearly painful fulness stretching him in so many directions, the way his muscles ached from the earlier play, and the lazy thrum of pleasure that Yuzuru was keeping banked inside of him.

He wanted to come, he wanted to empty his bladder, but Ibara didn’t want this to be over too early either.

Still, he couldn’t stop arching his back and rocking his hips in a plea for more.

Yuzuru picked up the pace, moving his hands to Ibara’s hips and tightening his grip – just shy of bruising for now.

Ibara cursed as he felt Yuzuru get serious. It was both what he wanted – fuck yes he did – and what he couldn’t lose. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching down with one hand unconsciously aiming for his dick. He growled a protest as Yuzuru slapped his hand away before he could make contact.

“And what were you hoping for? Would you pull out the sound? Undo the cock ring? Surely you’re not that desperate yet, Ibara. You’ve already come this afternoon, surely you can wait a little longer for me.”

 Ibara took no comfort in the realization that Yuzuru’s voice was finally sounding strained.

He scrunched his eyes closed, not answering except for the labored gasps that escaped him as Yuzuru fucked him.

Suddenly his bladder was nearly cramping in protest and a surprised “FUCK” made him roll his hips in a needy wave – “I need to piss, fuck! Yuzuru – ”

He was cut off as Yuzuru’s mouth found his ear and his answer rushed through him with the same painful effect as if he’d downed another bottle of water – “Count to ten; aloud, please.”

Ibara’s felt tears form, he hadn’t expected that. But Yuzuru had moved one hand from Ibara’s hip to his cock, a gentle pressure against overly-heated skin.

He began counting, knowing better than to rush it – Yuzuru might just make him start over.

Ibara was rewarded for his caution when Yuzuru undid the cock ring at _five_ – and Ibara shuddered knowing by that gesture that he had permission to come – but the rod was still in his dick and Ibara wasn’t sure he wanted to with that in place.

He got to _nine_ before Yuzuru started slowly removing the sound. Ibara’s breath hissed through his teeth and he gritted out a lone, desperate “ _Please_.”

Yuzuru just continued the process at his own pace, having stopped moving his hips as he painstakingly extracted the metal.  The moment it was out and discarded, Yuzuru starting running gently encouraging circles over Ibara’s abdomen.

It irritated Ibara -wasn’t Yuzuru the one who’d arranged this in the first place? – even as he was shaking knowing he was so close to at least one form of release. One of his fists clenched against the cool tile in protest and the other desperately moved down to reach his cock to aim. That move was all the signal his bladder needed and he felt the nearly agonizing relief as the first steady flow emerged.

Yuzuru picked then to resume the slowly, leisurely thrusts he’d started with and Ibara couldn’t stop the undignified whimper that escaped him. His body was more than confused – it was as if he was the rope in a game of tug-of-war that somehow had infinite sides.

Ibara almost couldn’t urinate fast enough, and Yuzuru’s rhythm gave him exactly what he’d teased before – all that water was being fucked out of him as his body struggled to process the build of an orgasm with the relief of finally getting to empty his bladder.

He briefly considered being embarrassed as the sound of his stream reached through his mental fog but dismissed it nearly before the thought could form.

Yuzuru had seen him in far worse situations. It was part of what drew them to each other after all.

Instead, Ibara allowed Yuzuru’s soft, strained praise to insulate his own inhibitions – few though there were.

When he was finally, mercifully, empty, Ibara was simultaneously exhausted and riled up.

Sensing this, Yuzuru again adjusted his pace and his grip was welcomingly harsh now.

It didn’t take either of them long after that, both of their nerves were wound far too tightly. Ibara cursed when he came – he hadn’t noticed a soreness from the sounds as he’d emptied his bladder, but he noticed it now as his orgasm forced a heavier substance through newly sensitive tissue.

Still, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. His wires for such things had been crossed long ago.

But Yuzuru still pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck as Ibara’s complaint registered – comfort or an apology it didn’t matter, Ibara didn’t regret it.

They parted with the careful awkwardness that reflected their positions, and then a nearly sheepish grin crossed both of their faces. The normally pristine room had an anal plug and urethral sound on the floor, a full condom was quickly put into the trash bin, and the urinal before it was flushed had an unnatural amount of urine and come in the bowl.

The was a moment where the ludicrousness of their situation threatened to shake their composure. But Yuzuru simply adjusted his underwear and refastened his trousers before tilting his head.

“Ready for the next one?”

Ibara rolled his eyes at Yuzuru despite not being able to see his features clearly. But he waved toward his own body briefly.

“I need to clean up a bit. I’ll be right out.”

Yuzuru nodded before leaving Ibara to it. The shower had all the necessary amenities and Ibara had used it before. They both knew it wasn’t really about the shower so much as Ibara wanting a moment to process what had just happened.

When Ibara exited the shower stall that was set further back, he was surprised that Yuzuru had left a robe for him but he bundled himself into it gratefully after toweling dry. It was the only thing he put on – knowing full well clothing was likely to only get in the way for the next spin. He joined Yuzuru with his hair slightly damp, it would dry quickly.

Still, he wasn’t quite able to stop the wary look he shot the wheel that Yuzuru was holding when he went back to the office.

He spun it with a resigned anticipation, certain that at least nothing else on it would be an intense as sounding.

It landed on a phrase he didn’t fully understand: _phone a friend._

But from the happy expression that Yuzuru sported, Ibara sensed it wasn’t going to be any easier for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by an endless loop of "love lies" by khalid & normani, "only human" by the jonas brothers, and "closer" by kings of leon. fun game - guess which sections were written to which song! (no, j/k)
> 
> omg so this is not AT ALL how this story was supposed to go and i really don't have any excuses except that it just kind of got away from me. (and it is SO LONG to be this weird. i have 5 pages i cut out of this chapter and it's STILL a rambling mess. i'm sorry)

* * *

 

\--

_Phone a friend. That didn’t sound too bad…_

_\--_

Yuzuru’s chuckle was low and warm.

“Your objective is simple and much like how we started today. You’ll call someone and put them on speaker. I will play with you while you talk. If you get through a conversation without them asking if you’re alright, I’ll let you come when you’re done. If you don’t, you’ll call someone else. As many times as it takes for you to succeed or until you forfeit.”

Ibara flinched. He understood. If he didn’t make it the first time, he probably wasn’t going to get to come for a while. Instead Yuzuru would keep him there, just on the edge, while systematically ensuring he’d have to make follow-up calls tomorrow to explain his odd behavior.

“Ibara, perhaps you’d like some guidance here?” He pushed an errant strand of hair – still slightly damp - from Ibara’s forehead, smiling as Ibara swatted his hand away. “Start with Hidaka-sama and apologize for tricking him. I’ll go easy on you if you make it sound sincere. Start with Ran-sama and I won’t be quite as gentle.”

Ibara glowered at him. He had a better chance of succeeding with Nagisa, who was less inclined to meddle in other’s business without being explicitly invited and didn’t always pick up on tone. However, it came with the price of Yuzuru starting with more dedication and conversations with His Excellency could wander a bit. But if he began with Hokuto, he’d have to apologize with Yuzuru hearing it in order to get what he wanted.

“And if I call Hiyori or Jun first?”

Yuzuru lowered his eyelids for a moment before he shrugged and offered an easy, carefree smile. It didn’t fool Ibara for a minute.

“It is of course your choice who you call.”

Ibara cursed and retrieved his phone from his jacket that he’d discarded earlier. That so-accommodating answer was anything but. Even so, he had his pride. He didn’t want to apologize if he didn’t have to.

Yuzuru watched him, half-closed eyes tracking Ibara’s movements with a focus that made Ibara fumble slightly.

While Ibara stared contemplatively at his phone, Yuzuru rose and went back to his desk, queuing something up on his computer, turning so his body blocked it.

“Ibara, do you have any objections to making your call at my desk?”

Ibara sent him a suspicious look but had no real reason to protest. He shrugged and made his way over, taking a seat in Yuzuru’s chair after Yuzuru threw a sheet he’d taken out of a drawer on it for protection.

“Have you decided?” Calmly pleasant, Yuzuru could have been asking him where he was going on vacation.

Ibara made a rude gesture and hit a button on speed dial before turning it to speaker.

As it rang, Yuzuru leaned down and murmured a single, cryptic suggestion, “If you find your call too boring, I’ve put a movie on for you. It’s on silent, but I don’t think you’ll have any trouble following the plot.”

Ibara blinked and it wasn’t until Yuzuru shifted to the side that he saw what Yuzuru meant. The screen was close enough he could still see it without his glasses, but more than that, he recognized the scenes. Yuzuru was looping every recording he’d made of them here.

He managed to hiss out a quiet, “You bastard” just before the call was answered.

Ibara wasn’t mad the recordings existed; he already knew they did. But Yuzuru had never let him see them before, no matter how he’d wheedled, threatened, or tried to find them. It was so typical of Yuzuru that he’d pick now – when Ibara had other matters he needed to focus on – to finally share.

“Ibara…? Sorry, I was reading…I didn’t expect to hear from you….have I overlooked something?”

“Your Excellency is striving to improve as always! No, this call wasn’t on your schedule. I’m just checking in to see how your latest dig went. Did you find anything interesting?” Nagisa had taken a small hiatus from his obligations to go work on a site in tandem with university faculty; he had just returned the other day.

Ibara was trying not to watch the screen. It showed him kneeling on the floor, his arms bound behind his back as he sucked Yuzuru’s cock. His ass twitched as he remembered the plug Yuzuru had coaxed inside of him, a weighted, vibrating model that he’d nearly gone crazy from.

Nagisa sounded surprised but it was a topic that would keep him happily occupied without Ibara giving away his own condition.

Ibara had nearly forgotten there was more to this – a careless mistake as he only barely caught himself when Yuzuru leaned over and started rubbing a gel of some kind over his chest, taking advantage of the easy access afforded by the robe. It went on cool, but the sensation quickly changed to a tingling heat and Ibara had to take a steadying breath.

Yuzuru seemed nearly detached from the encounter as he worked to affix clamps over Ibara’s nipples, but that illusion went to the wayside as he tilted Ibara’s head to hold his gaze. It was timed just as he released the first clamp’s hold so it bit down, and Ibara’s fingers gripped the armrest in an effort to stave off any noise.

The heat in Ibara’s eyes could have been fury, pain, or possibly even admiration. It was all of those, and even more than that, it was an invitation to continue.

The second was no less intense but Ibara at least had an idea and gritted his teeth against the flare of pain.

Yuzuru nodded at him, approval and appreciation together, before lightly flicking both clamps in turn. How Ibara stopped himself from groaning he would never know, but he was surprised he didn’t break the armrest of Yuzuru’s chair as tightly as he gripped it.

Yuzuru leaned over the back of the chair, tracing a light line down the trail of Ibara’s spine before carefully tugging the robe down over Ibara’s shoulders, baring the skin down to Ibara’s waist. He was looking forward to this next part.

Nagisa was busily recounting the process for unearthing some artefact that a national museum was interested in. Ibara just managed to change a gasp into a sound that seemed to encourage the other man to continue his monologue.

“You know, Ibara, I think it is fascinating how mankind managed to achieve...”

Ibara was only half-listening, Nagisa’s monologues tended to feature familiar themes so he had an advantage and could wait for key words that would require his participation. He was more worried about Yuzuru’s busy movements between his legs.

Yuzuru was generous as he lubed up the device before sliding the sleeve over Ibara’s dick. Ibara nearly sighed as the soft material encased him, the fit was devilishly perfect – Yuzuru never missed a detail in things like this. Ibara’s eyes bulged though, when he realized that wasn’t the end of it.

Yuzuru had gotten a spreader bar. And it took him no more than a moment to lift Ibara’s legs atop the desk and then attach Ibara’s ankles, preventing him from being able to manipulate the intensity of the sleeve with pressure from his thighs. Brisk, nearly businesslike motions had Ibara’s wrists bound down to the bar and he was trapped in a half-crouch with the forward-facing angle meaning he couldn’t stop watching the video without closing his eyes. As if he would.

Ibara was already feeling the stress from the sleeve. Yuzuru had started it on a slow, teasing rhythm but his dick hadn’t really recovered from earlier – the sensitive tissues that had never been stressed in quite this way were reminding him of his previous activities.

Even so, what was occupying a significant part of his brain was his attempt to identify the sounds of Yuzuru’s activities as he gathered more items. Ibara heard what he supposed was a small side table being moved – but the other clangs and scrapes were meaningless without context.

Until he heard the scratch-rasp of a match striking and smelled the brief flare of sulfur. Ibara couldn’t see, but he had a reasonable guess as to Yuzuru’s intentions.

They were met when a few moments later he felt the first warm drop of wax hit his skin. _Fuck_.

Ibara screwed his eyes shut as he absorbed the flare. It didn’t really _hurt_ so much as make him aware of how unexpectedly sensitive the skin on his back was.

Nagisa was asking him something, he knew it. He’d try to deflect…

“Your Excellency always has such interesting expeditions; what aspect of humanity has caught your eye this time?”

The next drop was closer to pain and Ibara was trying very hard not to let himself fall under the spell.

He nearly had it – until the sleeve changed rhythm and Ibara understood the bumps in the device moved independently. It felt like he was being sucked and stroked together, an unimaginable combination as the clamps on his chest made him aware of every squirm he managed.

Ibara couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his mouth.

Nagisa, ever curious about human nature, couldn’t miss it.

“Ibara…? Are you quite well?”

A soft chuckle next to his ear: “Too bad, you lose this round.”

Ibara cursed silently and agreed. But he knew what he had to do. “Ah, Your Excellency, I am afraid I just realized a rather pressing engagement elsewhere. Might we continue this another time?”

Nagisa sounded curious but he was not one to interfere if it wasn’t in his script. The call ended quickly.

Yuzuru came around and perched on the edge of his desk, looked critically at Ibara and nodded as if silently reassured of something. He pushed a button on a remote and the sleeve stopped entirely – drawing a disappointed grunt from Ibara.

“Who will you try next?”

It was a matter of principle now. But Ibara thought he had a handle on it – he just couldn’t forget Yuzuru was attacking on multiple fronts. He had to remember that Yuzuru could restart the sleeve at any time.

A winded laugh that wasn’t quite genuine preceded his, “I can’t get to the phone. Will you do me a kindness and dial Jun, please, Instructor?”

Yuzuru’s sigh was both amused and resigned. “Stubborn to a fault I see.” Still, he was willing to indulge Ibara for the moment. He had his own project to work on anyway.

He was tilting the candle to decorate Ibara’s skin before the call even connected and Ibara knew Yuzuru was keeping him in suspense by alternating where it fell. Ibara sensed Yuzuru was being deliberate in some fashion, but he didn’t have a true understanding of the pattern just yet.

Jun answered and Ibara felt a wave of hope at remembering the day. Jun had just acquired a new installment of a series he loved – he would want to keep this short to get back to his book.

“Ibara…what can I do for you?” It was lazy and laconic; Jun was fully aware of Ibara’s manipulative nature and only minimally prepared to indulge him.

His mind blanking on a reason to call, Ibara’s gaze shifted automatically back to the video. He shuddered remembering this session. Yuzuru had kept him on the fucking machine for over an hour, his legs had been useless afterward, too numb to carry his weight. Yuzuru had guided him to the couch and stayed with him, idly petting him until Ibara had fallen asleep with his head on Yuzuru’s thigh.

“Ah, I was calling to see if  - ” he had to pause as Yuzuru turned the sleeve back on, increasing the speed this time. He glared at the screen as if the recorded Yuzuru was at fault but continued with a quick cough and scrambled for an excuse. “I remembered His Excellency needed his itinerary confirmed. Did your so-gracious leader manage to determine the meeting location?”

Jun’s confusion was audible. “Ohii-san already confirmed the appointment. Has there been a change on your end?”

Yuzuru dripped more wax, a steady flare of heat and tension spreading through Ibara’s skin as his back was targeted.  If Ibara didn’t know better, he’d think Yuzuru was trying to write something with the wax, but the pattern was too erratic to be anything sensible – besides, who would do such a foolish thing?

The speaker was sensitive enough that both Ibara and Yuzuru heard Jun typing, apparently pulling up a calendar if they were to guess. He was wonderfully adept with technology and helped keep things running smoothly because of it.

“Yes, we all confirmed it last week. There wasn’t a change, right?”

Ibara mentally kicked himself. “No, no, there wasn’t. I suppose His Excellency simply mistook it for something else he was worrying about.” But then Ibara realized, Yuzuru had not given him a minimum conversation limit. He could end this now…

“Well, I won’t keep you then…”

Unfortunately, Jun didn’t cooperate that easily.

“Hang on Ibara, while I have you on the line. Did you have a chance to review that prospectus yet?”

Yuzuru’s light chuckle behind him did not bode well.

Ibara managed something generic. “I saw some items of interest. I’ll have a full briefing prepared for the meeting.”

A mistake.  Ibara realized it nearly instantly and winced at his own idiocy.

Ibara always collected information, he prepared well in advance, and plotted thoroughly. He would have done better to laugh it off and say he couldn’t give Jun any advantage prior to the official meet.

So it was nearly inevitable to hear Jun’s concerned, “Ibara, is everything okay? That’s not like you…you don’t sound like yourself. Did you need more time to review?”

Ibara closed his eyes – in part, defeat, and in part because Yuzuru distributed another drop of wax.  He didn’t even need to see Yuzuru’s face to know his eyes would be gleeful with his victory.

“It seems I am tired. I apologize for taking up your time. Shall we plan on discussing this later?”

Jun agreed, sounding puzzled, and the call ended quickly.

Yuzuru’s teasing comment, “It’s like you don’t even want to win, Ibara. Shall we call this off entirely?” soured Ibara’s mood further, but he couldn’t give up now, not when his dick was aching with the need to release and his entire body was thrumming with anticipation.

He didn’t cut off the sleeve this time, just kept diligently placing his wax droplets. “Let me know when you’re ready to make your next call.”

Ibara hissed as a hotter drop landed on his shoulder blade.

Sighing he made his choice. “Call Hiyori.”

Yuzuru _tsked_ at him but it was more teasing than admonishing. “You’re not having much luck this way you know.” He went around the desk, pausing to glance at the computer, a nearly fond expression in place.

“That was memorable.”

Ibara looked at the screen uneasily, flushing bright red as he saw what Yuzuru meant. Ibara had been in a particularly rebellious mood that day and Yuzuru, finally fed up with his defiance, had murmured in that soothing, calm way of his that,

“If you will insist on behaving like a child, I will treat you as such.”

Ibara still didn’t know how he’d allowed himself to be put in the adult-swaddling rig. But Yuzuru had given him a gag as a pacifier and made him nap before continuing further play. Bound within the cloth and unable to do anything but suck on the artificial phallus in his mouth, Ibara had been surprised to fall asleep so quickly.

Back in the present, Yuzuru tapped on Hiyori’s name in Ibara’s phone. He crossed his arms and seemed to be waiting for something, though Ibara couldn’t fathom what.

He found out very soon.

Just as Ibara went to greet Hiyori, Yuzuru moved closer and with a quick motion, removed one of the clamps. It released a wave of competing sensations – relief the pressure was gone, agony as the newly sensitive nerves flared back to life, and the same tingling awareness of how sore it would be to touch.

Ibara couldn’t even categorize the sound he made. But there was no disguising it and Yuzuru’s smiling face showed even through the slight tears that had formed.

Hiyori’s disdainful, “Ibara, I don’t know what you’re doing but I clearly don’t want to be involved. Don’t call me unless it’s important,” came through loud and clear and the line disconnected immediately.

“I told you it was your choice who to call. Why don’t you just get it over with? Don’t you want more than this?”

Ibara felt close to crazy. He knew he could keep calling random people, but Yuzuru had proved his point. He didn’t care how Ibara’s composure was lost, he would simply push Ibara until he gave up.

“Fine. Call him then.” The pout in Ibara’s voice was just this side of a tremble and Yuzuru leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“That’s it. Just a little longer and we’ll finish this.”

Whether it was a reward or a reminder of what was ahead, Yuzuru turned off the sleeve and removed the second clamp – even allowing Ibara a moment to process – before he dialed Hokuto.

Yuzuru was interested in this call a number of reasons. He did want Ibara to apologize, but he was also curious to listen to the way Hokuto and Ibara would interact. He hadn’t suspected they would have a friendship.

He went back to his other task, picking up the next candle and aiming for his chosen spot with a near-dainty precision. Yuzuru couldn’t let Ibara have too easy of a time after all.

Ibara hadn’t gotten the details of Hokuto’s session with Yuzuru but he knew _something_ happened, otherwise Yuzuru wouldn’t have been in this mood to begin with. Still, Ibara would have been surprised to know that seeing his name on the phone caused Hokuto to outright blush and seriously debate the wisdom of answering.

 “Hello?” Hokuto’s voice was cautious.

“Hidaka-san, hello! I’m calling to thank you – ”

Hokuto’s brain immediately entered crisis mode, he didn’t want to think about _that_ right now and he uncharacteristically interrupted.

“Oh, no, please don’t thank me. I realized my mistake, I shouldn’t have sent you those photos…” he trailed off a little. Hokuto was nearly always formal but the trailing edge of uncertainty hinted at his vulnerability in this case.

Ibara heard it and in a bout of mischief, did not get right to his apology. Instead he slipped into another persona and with all the innocence of a kitten, he tossed out a string of leading questions.

“Did something happen? Did Fushimi-san scold you? But how did he even know?”

Ibara ignored the nearly tangible glower from behind him. He was onto something here, he knew it.

Hokuto couldn’t contain his blush, he was absurdly grateful that Ibara couldn’t see him. “Apparently he has security cameras and he saw me in there.”

 “How unfortunate. What did he do?”

Hokuto’s silence lasted just a fraction too long to lend credence to his quiet reply, “He just reminded me that I needed to follow the rules.”

Yuzuru, perhaps sensing the direction Ibara was going to take this, interrupted.

“Hidaka-sama, before Ibara adds to your distress, please know he is here with me for his own punishment, though it seems he is not learning his lesson nearly as well as you did.” Yuzuru ignored Ibara’s surprised exclamation.

Hokuto wasn’t prepared either and his sputtered, “Hhh- , he- , he’s..?” was incoherent but Yuzuru could guess his train of thoughts.

“Ibara and I have known each other a long time. When I saw his name in your phone, I knew what happened and asked him to visit me after you left. This call was supposed to be his apology, but it seems he is going to be stubborn. Whatever should I do with him, Hidaka-sama? You know how I feel about this turn of events, don’t you?”

Hokuto’s soft whimper let Yuzuru and Ibara both know that his imagination went somewhere altogether less innocent than assigning Ibara a report on business ethics.

Yuzuru walked around to lean against his desk, propping himself next the spreader bar and seeming to evaluate Ibara’s condition. He smiled at Ibara’s glare, nodding to himself before speaking again.

“Hidaka-sama? Are you still there?”

Hokuto was, but he felt like he stepped into an alternate dimension again. Ibara actually knew his boss? Ibara was in the office he had left only hours ago? And getting the same type of punishment? He was flustered by that thought, but unbearably excited by it, too. He wanted to touch himself, but knowing they were both on the phone made him refrain and that self-imposed restraint made him even more excited.

“Yes, I’m just surprised…”

Yuzuru reached down and idly ran a finger over Ibara’s foot, smiling as Ibara reflexively curled his toes – he couldn’t escape the small caress though.

Noting the reaction, Yuzuru was inspired. Looking Ibara right in the eye as he spoke, Yuzuru started drawing light circles on the sole of Ibara’s foot, “Hidaka-sama, would you like to hear me make Ibara come? Or would you like to help me punish him a bit more…perhaps he must listen to you come and he goes without? What do you think?”

As Ibara’s eloquent cursing came through the line and Yuzuru’s words processed in his brain, Hokuto dropped his phone and scrambled to pick it up, his cheeks bright red and his nerves already on high alert.

“Ibara, you’ve certainly changed your mood. Will you apologize now? Or will Hidaka-sama hear you struggle more?”

Before Ibara could answer, Hokuto did- a hesitant eagerness in his tone that left little doubt as to his mood.

“I…want to listen. I don’t need an apology, but I want to listen.”

Yuzuru and Ibara were equally surprised, staring at the phone resting innocently on the desk as if they expected to find it possessed and glowing.

Ibara finally spoke, biting out “Hidaka-san, you don’t have to indulge this idiot.”

Yuzuru’s voice was chiding but amused, “Shouldn’t that be my line, Ibara?” But he looked at the phone contemplatively for a moment.

“Hidaka-sama, did you already take your bath?”

Hokuto nodded, before remembering Yuzuru couldn’t see him. “Ah, yes, as soon as I got home.”

“Mmm, I bet you feel better after that. And what are you doing now?”

Hokuto gripped his phone tightly, as inexperienced as he was, he still an inkling of where Yuzuru was going with this. He skipped ahead, seizing what little initiative he could in this case.

“I’m wondering how you will make him come.”

Yuzuru’s smile was everything wicked and warm and his voice was playfully intent when he answered.

“Is that a note of challenge, Hidaka-sama?” Yuzuru reached down and unlocked first one, then the other of Ibara’s wrists, allowing him to straighten.

Ibara winced slightly as he moved, the wax on his back made him very aware of every movement and while the crouch had not been uncomfortable, it would take a moment to readjust.

“Don’t just interpret things to suit yourself.” Ibara couldn’t have named his current mood. He wasn’t embarrassed and his need to come had lessened with the lull, but he was a different type of restless. If he were anyone else, he might suspect himself of jealousy. But Ibara dismissed the thought before it fully formed.

Yuzuru tilted his head and lightly ran the tip of his finger from Ibara’s knee down to his ankle, allowing the cuff to halt his progress. It made Ibara’s skin tighten with awareness and he felt himself in inordinate danger as Yuzuru’s eyelids lowered just a fraction. He was not reassured when Yuzuru unfastened his ankles and then slipped the toy off his cock – if anything, it seemed he’d suddenly lost an important barrier.

It was confirmed when Yuzuru bent close to his head to whisper, “But if I don’t, then how will I know what expression you’ll have knowing that Hidaka-sama is listening oh-so-eagerly for the sounds you make when you come? You won’t let me indulge, just a little?”

There was no reason to feel those words on his skin, no reason to feel as if he’d slipped under a wave of air weighted with heat and the teasing pout of Yuzuru’s comment that was just for him. Ibara knew it for what it was, but watching Yuzuru shift into this mood made him weak in a way he would never admit aloud.

Yuzuru moved away from Ibara with a nearly feline grace and his voice returned to normal as he narrated for Hokuto.

“Hidaka-sama, I’m going to work on a small project for a few moments. Ibara has a movie to keep his attention for the interim.  You are welcome to play along…unless you want me to forbid it?” Yuzuru tossed it out on impulse, wondering if he’d catch something with the bait. He was not disappointed.

There was no hiding the gasp Hokuto made and Yuzuru’s smile was pleased and approving. “I don’t mind your tastes at all, Hidaka-sama. An exchange then. In return for getting to listen, you may not come tonight. It’s up to you if you’d like to test your limits or refrain from touching yourself altogether. I promise we won’t mind imagining you desperately trying to toe the line though. After all, I’ll know if you disobeyed the moment I see you tomorrow, won’t I?”

Hokuto couldn’t help it, he flopped down on his bed and felt his hand move of its own accord toward his stomach. He finally activated the speaker function on his phone, setting it down near his head and let out a heavy, anxious sigh – he would have to be very careful.

It was easy to hear the difference and both Ibara and Yuzuru knew what he’d done.

Ibara’s muttered, “You’re a bad influence you know” earned him a cat-eyed glance and small shrug.

Yuzurus reply was nearly airy in its dismissal, “I’m not sure I want to hear that from you. But we’ll save this argument for another time, hmm? Eyes-front now.”

Ibara instinctively focused his attention on the screen, the phrasing enough to summon muscle memory from their youth.

Ibara realized nearly immediately that he did not have an easier time now that he wasn’t bound. The freedom meant he had to hold himself still and his smile was much closer to a grimace as he understood this new element to the game. Yuzuru would easily cry foul if Ibara messed up whatever pattern Yuzuru had devised.

Hokuto was glad he wasn’t there. He knew Yuzuru had gone easy on him and he strongly suspected he wasn’t ready for whatever Ibara had done today. Even so, his imagination was helpfully supplying all manner of possibilities and he couldn’t stop himself from sinking into the feeling of pleasure as he moved his hands in soft, exploratory touches over his own skin.

Ibara had finally moved his feet back to the ground and they felt unnaturally heavy now, as if Yuzuru had somehow bound him with weights when he wasn’t looking. But it kept him still as he watched a new scene – a moment that had been devoid of games or devices, a simple exercise of need and desire. Ibara remembered this one, it followed him telling Yuzuru he’d passed the entrance exam and was going back to school. They hadn’t met while he studied and that necessary – but frustrating – absence had been its own tease.

When Yuzuru was finally done, signaled only by the fact he hummed his approval, Ibara sighed in relief. It was difficult holding still like that. Then Ibara heard the click he knew was a phone camera and rolled his eyes. Hadn’t they had enough drama from photos today?

“Ibara, please continue to hold still.” It was far too calm to be harmless.

Ibara couldn’t help twist to look at that comment and saw a knife in Yuzuru’s hand. He wasn’t worried.  Not only was it blunt - one of those frosting blades that was useless for anything he’d want it for - but he trusted a blade in Yuzuru’s hands.

The caution was more in favor of efficiency than danger. Yuzuru moved in sure, steady swipes, carefully separating the wax from Ibara’s skin. It made his skin prickle – the blade was initially cool, but quickly warmed from his own body heat. Yuzuru’s fingers weren’t far behind, smoothing away stray flecks in soft motions.

Yuzuru shifted to the next moment so quickly it was if he hadn’t been so oddly focused on whatever he’d traced on Ibara.

But he called out, cheerfully and without a qualm, “We’re ready now, Hidaka-sama. Have you been bored?”

Hokuto’s laugh was strained. “No.”

Ibara heard it and spoke quietly to Yuzuru, “It seems that whatever you did to him today made an impact.”

Yuzuru’s eyes gleamed. “Indeed. Yet his request was to hear _you_. You won’t let him down, will you? He’s imagining all sorts of things…shall we make him squirm and sweat knowing he can’t follow suit? Doesn’t it sound fun, Ibara?”

Ibara closed his eyes against the picture Yuzuru was painting. It _did_ sound fun.

Yuzuru reached down and ran his hand around Ibara’s throat, light enough to almost tickle, slow enough to heat Ibara’s blood. He didn’t have to fake the hum of interest that flew through him.

In a moment, Yuzuru had pulled Ibara up and he slipped into the chair himself, drawing Ibara down so that his back was to Yuzuru’s front. Yuzuru used his own legs to keep Ibara’s spread this time, and wrapped one arm around Ibara’s waist to keep him steady.

“Hidaka-sama, I want you to keep your eyes closed. I think you’ll be able to concentrate better that way, how does that sound?”

Hokuto’s eyes drifted closed immediately, lulled into obedience by the warm timber of Yuzuru’s voice.

Ibara had cause to sympathize when Yuzuru nuzzled against his neck, murmuring an invitation Ibara wasn’t inclined to refuse.

“Why don’t you tell him what we do from here on, Ibara? I think as nicely as he reacts now, he’ll have even more fun hearing it from you.”

Ibara wondered at that. Was it a way of fantasizing about being at Yuzuru’s mercy again? He didn’t know the reason, but Ibara was willing to take advantage of it anyway.

It was nearly too easy – at first. Ibara had no trouble slightly exaggerating his responses as Yuzuru very lightly played with him. Ibara felt his own thrill at hearing Hokuto’s whimpers, imagining the way his face would be tight with need, perhaps Hokuto was biting his lip trying to stifle himself.

But then Yuzuru started touching him more earnestly and Ibara felt himself struggling with a relatively unfamiliar emotion: embarrassment.

He went silent when Yuzuru slipped his hand lower, slowly trailing down Ibara’s abdomen, proceeding further still, to carefully rake his nails over Ibara’s dick, and then kept going. Ibara stiffened and groaned when he realized Yuzuru wanted him say it, wanted Ibara to narrate the fact that Yuzuru’s fingers were going to fuck him.

“Yuzuru…” almost inaudible, if he hadn’t been so close to Ibara then Yuzuru might not have heard it at all.  As it was, he caught it and it was the most natural thing in the world to lower his own volume to keep it private, though Hokuto’s last small cry had been especially pleasant to hear.

“There is nothing to say we don’t lose the connection with Hidaka-sama, Ibara.” It was a statement that hinted at a suggestion, a lifeline he could grab if he wanted it. Ibara’s head fell back against Yuzuru, feeling unexpectedly warm in a way that had nothing to do with his dick. He answered indirectly, taking up the game again.

As Ibara spoke, he couldn’t quite believe they were doing this and he had trouble remembering the reasoning. He found himself struggling to form words at all as Yuzuru wound his body tighter with the skillful ease of long familiarity.

Perhaps it was no surprise that Yuzuru took one of Ibara’s hands and moved it to his dick. Ibara’s breathy recounting, “Ah, Hidaka-san, he wants me to jack off while he’s got his fingers inside me, did he do this to you…?” did more than earn him a hoarse laugh from Yuzuru.

Hokuto remembered many things from that afternoon and he wasn’t able to prevent himself from remembering how he’d felt. He didn’t try especially hard, either, though it made him aware of a very important fact – he wasn’t cut out for this without a way to restrain himself.

“I have to stop.” Hokuto’s voice was winded, highlighting his limit was being stressed.

Yuzuru’s purring, “Hidaka-sama, you wanted to listen and accepted the condition to do so. You’re not allowed to come anyway so you may as well wait till the end,” had Hokuto gripping the base of his cock to prevent himself from disobeying.

It was a good thing. Yuzuru – whether taking pity or indulging his own whims – decided Ibara had been teased enough. It was time to be more direct. With his free hand, he turned Ibara’s head and kissed him, a soft and delicate thing that seemed misplaced. It was an awkward angle, one that strained both of their necks, but that wasn’t the point. Ibara’s face softened in response and Yuzuru licked along Ibara’s lips before drawing back.

Ibara knew what Yuzuru was doing and even so he didn’t make a move to shield himself. Their eyes were still locked as Yuzuru changed the angle of his fingers, searching with his customary precision for a way to drive Ibara higher. Hokuto – listening to the sound of Ibara’s harsher gasps knew something was changing.

Ibara lost his ability to narrate as a spasm shook him and he reached behind him in a blind grasp, digging his fingers into Yuzuru’s hair and gripping tight enough to make Yuzuru wince. Despite the small pain, Yuzuru retaliated with a careful flex of his fingers to further stimulate Ibara and was rewarded with one of his favorite things – Ibara exhaling a breath that held Yuzuru’s name as he came undone, a tempest that seemed contained only by the grips they had on one another.

“Hmm, well done, you’re always good for me…” Yuzuru could have been speaking to either of them, but both Hokuto and Ibara reacted, flushing and realizing that Yuzuru’s voice worked with nearly the same effect as a caress.

Yuzuru was feeling very pleased with the world as he bent to taste the sweat on Ibara’s nape, inhaling the scent left by the wax, the salt of Ibara’s perspiration, and the crisp scent of soap that still stubbornly clung to Ibara’s skin as he did so.

“Hidaka-sama…I believe this would be a good point for us to say goodbye. Ibara has a little longer to go before he’s done atoning for today, but thank you for your generous participation. I’ll wish you sweet dreams, not too nice though, hmm? I am sure I will have some excuse to visit your office tomorrow. I’ll leave it to your imagination whether I’m wishing to find you’ve obeyed…or if we shall be scheduling a performance review in the near future.”

Hokuto was sure he should have responded, but he was far too concerned with his will power to waste effort on that and hit the end call button with the desperation of a dying man. He knew Yuzuru had ended the call on that note deliberately, a careful suggestion that made it all the more difficult to choose. He would not sleep well that evening, of that he had little doubt.

Ibara was limp –  both emotionally and physically if it came to it – but he watched his phone screen gradually fade to black with wild eyes. He was both satiated and restless, unable to quite believe he still had another go to complete.

“Can you stand?” Courteous, with a hint of amusement, Yuzuru’s question broke through his fog.

“Fuck you.” It lacked the venom it should have held, but Ibara pushed himself away from Yuzuru and turned to sit on the desk to face Yuzuru. He felt cold, Yuzuru had been a warm support against his back. Ibara drew the robe back up over his body. He allowed himself to believe it was just due to the temperature.

“One day, perhaps. But not today.” Yuzuru’s unbothered reply made Ibara laugh, a creaking, nearly broken thing that expressed his incredulity more clearly than words could have done.

Yuzuru smiled but didn’t return to that. Instead he gestured toward the toy room. “Once more then. Let’s see what the wheel has in store for us.”

 

 

The final spin was here...Ibara was unsure if he was excited or relieved.

As it happened, he was confused.

_Princess treatment. What the hell was that?_

His head shot up. “I’m not wearing a dress.” Indignation and disbelief together.

Yuzuru’s laugh was so sincere and intense that he had to wipe tears from his eyes.  When he finally got himself under control, he shook his head, and a last chuckle escaped him before he could actually answer.

“That’s not what it means in this case. Though I’m surprised that’s where you’d draw a line. You’ve worn costumes for me before.” He waved toward the bed that waited at the back of his playroom. A piece of furniture that they’d rarely used but suddenly seemed ominous despite its simple construction.

“You wanted to know if I had a delicate side, didn’t you? I’ll show you.”

Ibara stiffened, he didn’t like that implication. It wasn’t how they usually played.

“Yuzuru…” he couldn’t quite voice what his objection actually was, he just suddenly felt incredibly off-kilter.

Yuzuru’s eyes glinted – caught somewhere between patient understanding and a quiet aggression that made Ibara shiver. “It’s the perfect punishment for you, isn’t it? The person who can easily embrace sexual adventure, but hates to let people close. You’re free to stop me. You remember how I’m sure. Say it and this interlude ends, we’ll part ways for now.”

Ibara firmed his lips and looked away, mutiny and obstinacy fighting in his expression.

Yuzuru tilted his head briefly before he took Ibara’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to Ibara’s knuckles.

“Or you could stop being so stubborn and let me give you the punishment you deserve.”

_Punishment_ had no business sounding like _reward_ , like _praise_ , perhaps even a little like _love_. Ibara heard all of those things and it infuriated him at how easily he fell into it. He knew it was his own wishful thinking – why couldn’t he stop himself from pretending otherwise?

Ibara snatched his hand back before he stomped angrily to the bed, flopped down to sit on the edge and crossed his arms protectively over his middle while he refused to look at Yuzuru.

Yuzuru didn’t mind. He allowed a slow, eager smile to cross his face and followed unhurriedly, finally taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. He stopped to grab a bottle of something and a blindfold.

When he reached Ibara he held the blindfold up in offering.

“I won’t let you keep this on the whole time. But to start, you can use it if you need to.”

Ibara nodded and started to reach for it, but Yuzuru shook his head and stepped forward, Ibara automatically parting his legs to accommodate Yuzuru.

Yuzuru wrapped it around Ibara’s eyes and tested the tightness of the knot. Ibara could feel the air move around him and it brought traces of heat and Yuzuru’s scent. But more than that, he felt the difference in the way Yuzuru was handling him. It was an emphatic gentleness that Ibara had a terrible suspicion was going to be his undoing.

Yuzuru moved to kneel behind him on the bed, and his lips were warm as they found the nape of Ibara’s neck again. Ibara could feel himself tensing and he didn’t like it. This should be easier than the other two spins. He could do this. So why was he so nervous as Yuzuru pulled the robe off of him, entirely this time?

Yuzuru ran his hands along Ibara’s arms, a light, playful touch that made the hair there raise in awareness. Ibara could feel him shift back slightly, and he heard a cap opening – a sound he’d usually associate with lube.

But then the fragrance of honey and almond filled the air and Yuzuru’s hands were smoothing it over his skin with a tenderness he hated even as it felt deliciously soothing after the wax. Ibara still felt his muscles tighten in protest and he was preparing a vicious comment when Yuzuru beat him to it with an attack of his own.

A tiny whisper. That’s all it took.

“You always react so beautifully. You’ve never hidden from me before. Will this really be the place you start?”

It made Ibara furious, that easy degree of manipulation. It was only with Yuzuru that he found himself so disadvantaged.

“I despise you.” It was a surrender more than a protest.

Yuzuru pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I know.”

What followed was unlike anything they’d done before. Yuzuru was ruthless in a way Ibara couldn’t fight, couldn’t understand, couldn’t even maintain his sense of self with.

Ibara was caressed, kissed, handled in a way that implied he was precious, delicate even, until he couldn’t stand it and a sob was wrenched from his throat. He wasn’t meant for this and it was breaking him. Yuzuru kissed the tears than ran down Ibara’s cheek but he didn’t stop, merely continued peeling layer upon layer away until Ibara felt he’d been flayed alive. It was edging turned on its head and Ibara was drowning in response to the gentle torment.

He didn’t get to see Yuzuru take off his shirt, just heard the rustle of fabric and soon – finally – Ibara’s hands had skin to touch in return. His fingers dug in – somewhere between protest and an unconscious need for this to be real.

When Yuzuru moved his head to take Ibara’s cock in his mouth it was nearly too much. The orgasms he’d already had meant he felt drained and just a bit too overdone for this. But Yuzuru was attentive, slow, and exquisitely patient as he worked Ibara to arousal again.

Even so, Ibara couldn’t come. He wanted to, felt he needed to in order to restore his balance, but something was stopping him. And the frustrated whimper that was drawn from him made Yuzuru stop.

Yuzuru took the break to say, “It’s not a trick you know. I’ve never lied to you. Especially not in bed.”

Ibara’s fists clenched. Not having his sight made those words drill straight through his brain.

He didn’t even mean to reply and was caught off guard as he heard words leave his own mouth.

“But you left.”

Yuzuru closed his eyes momentarily, weighing the emotions wrapped up in that short accusation. He didn’t want to do this now, but perhaps that was precisely why it couldn’t be put off any longer.

Sighing, he moved up, and took off Ibara’s blindfold. He repositioned himself so he was over Ibara, and made it an issue that Ibara would have to break his gaze if he wanted to avoid this conversation.

“My life was not my own then. Whenever they called me back, I’d have to leave. You knew that. It is not that I left. Is it that I didn’t come visit?”

Ibara bared his teeth and made to push Yuzuru away. He didn’t want to talk about this. Not now. Preferably not ever.

Despite Ibara’s strength, Yuzuru had that advantage of position and he didn’t let Ibara dislodge him.

“And what about you, Ibara? I don’t remember you trying to contact me.”

It was a rare moment of anger, of hurt, a glimpse into a turmoil Ibara had never seen in Yuzuru before. It made him blink up into Yuzuru’s face – carefully blank now – and he felt a pang of confusion.

“How would I have contacted you? You left without saying goodbye.”

Yuzuru’s eyes were unusually cold. “I left you a note saying goodbye and provided you with the estate’s address. I assumed you would write in return if you had any interest. I even called a month after I left in case you’d misplaced the address, you wouldn’t come to the phone. When I did not hear from you after that, I thought that was your answer. And then you had the nerve to wander back into my life as if nothing had changed between us, never mind the gradual way you seemed to make yourself present in my bed with increasing frequency. So tell me, Ibara, what exactly did I do wrong?”

The absolute fury in Yuzuru’s voice was at odds with his normally even delivery. Ibara felt himself trying to back away from Yuzuru but he had nowhere to go and Yuzuru captured his arms anyway – pressing him more firmly into the mattress and for the first time Ibara realized he hadn’t fully appreciated that Yuzuru’s smile hid something much less welcoming.

Ibara wasn’t afraid Yuzuru would physically hurt him, but they were balancing on a precipice that threatened to break them both in an entirely different way if they toppled over.

In a voice that was small – from caution, a tentative hope, and a very real unease – Ibara managed a reply. “I didn’t find a note. Nobody told me you called.”

Yuzuru’s body was tense and he stared down into Ibara’s eyes, weighing the truth of the words before letting out a single bark of laughter that had absolutely nothing to do with humor. It was bleak and incredulous, a hoarse acknowledgement that their lives never quite seemed to be their own.

“Of course you didn’t. Well then, shall I tell you what the letter said? I remember every word.”

Ibara didn’t have a chance to agree or protest before Yuzuru lowered his head and spoke next to Ibara’s ear in a quiet, nearly sentimental way.

“Ibara, I have been summoned back to the young master’s side as his family is expecting trouble. They wouldn’t let me wait for you to return from your patrol so I can only be brief here. Please write to me care of the Himemiya estate if you really meant what you said. I am sorry I can’t answer your feelings in person yet, but I look forward – “

“Stop.”

Yuzuru paused, searching Ibara’s face for more clues than were present.

The lowness of his reply seemed to be pulled from the deepest part of Yuzuru’s being, “Stop? Why? Surely you didn’t think I spend so much time trying to fuck you senseless out of a simple passing interest? If this was the only way you’d let me into your life of course I was going to take it. So why does your expression tell me you wanted more from me when you’ve been enthusiastically dancing out of my reach for over ten years?”

Ibara turned his head away, unexpectedly defensive. “You can’t really claim you’ve been celibate apart from me. I don’t believe it.”

Yuzuru’s sigh was everything tired and frustrated. He released his hold on Ibara’s arms, bracing one hand on the mattress before flopping down next to Ibara.

With a force that was part possessiveness and part instinct, Yuzuru drew Ibara to his side, tucking Ibara’s head to his shoulder. Ibara tensed, unsure how he felt about it but at least preferring that he didn’t have to meet Yuzuru’s eyes.

“No, I have had other partners.”  Yuzuru’s brevity was daring him to ask about it and Ibara wisely kept his silence. He had his own past he’d have to defend if it came to it.

The silence became heavy in an unfamiliar way. Ibara was used to falling under Yuzuru’s spell, he wasn’t used to a tension that had nothing to do with pleasure but was somehow as equally critical for them.

“Ibara, are you curious about the design I did with the wax?”

Although he was, the question caught him off guard and Ibara blinked.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Yuzuru didn’t answer directly, instead replying, “Turn over, please.”

Feeling unduly put upon, Ibara turned over with a sigh.

Yuzuru began tracing over the spots he’d decorated with wax, speaking in a carefully neutral tone. It was unlike anything Ibara had heard from him before.

“At my core, I am a very selfish person, Ibara. I hide it well because it’s useful to do so, but sometimes I find I can’t resist it. These spots are the scars you earned while we were in training together. It’s a part of you nobody knows more about than I do. While you were on the phone with friends that you have secrets with, I was unable to resist highlighting something they can’t understand. Something that belongs more to me than anyone else.”

Ibara froze, his stillness summoned from shock as well as disbelief.

“You don’t mean that.”

Yuzuru traced a ridge of scar tissue next to Ibara’s spine. “And you know I do.”

Ibara felt his throat constrict and a hot, painful pressure at his eyes as tears tried to form. He buried his face into the pillow, yelling something wordless in his frustration.

After a moment he felt calmer and turned, grabbing another pillow and throwing it at Yuzuru with enough force that it wasn’t entirely playful.

Yuzuru’s expression remained impassive, but Ibara knew it for the lie it was now.

“I hate you.” Whispered and vehement, it was as much a declaration of affection as it was an attack.

Yuzuru’s eyes gleamed and he nodded.

“Then hate me a little longer. I believe we were in the middle of something.”

Ibara laughed, feeling somehow lighter and he batted his eyelashes at Yuzuru. “It seems the Prince is late getting to his Princess.”

Yuzuru smiled, promising and threatening together, “Careful, the Princess might get mistaken for the villain and end up with a slightly less romantic ending.”

Ibara’s smile was crooked. “Sounds like it suits us better anyway. I don’t want to even suspect you’re thinking of flowers and sunset walks on a beach.”

Yuzuru didn’t answer, he had other activities on his mind at the moment.

It was only later, when they were both too tired to do more than breathe, that Yuzuru returned to that comment.

“I don’t think we’re made for sunsets. But perhaps we’d feel more at ease with one at sunrise, a new beginning seems right for us at least.”

Ibara allowed Yuzuru that single moment of idiocy, refusing to admit to the peculiar sense of happiness he was experiencing. He drifted off to sleep content in the knowledge that he had a lifetime to get Yuzuru back for it – he wasn’t going to change overnight afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got to the end!!! congratulations!!! come find me on twitter @anon_scribe to talk more about what good boys these three are. ^.^/


End file.
